


Love Me as I Am

by AvocadoHaught, LoneWolfWriter



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Angst, Dragon!Haught, Established Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoHaught/pseuds/AvocadoHaught, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolfWriter/pseuds/LoneWolfWriter
Summary: At that moment, everything started to change, and there was nothing Waverly could do to stop it. The sky was beginning to go from light to dark. Waverly’s heart was beating so fast and loud; she wondered if Nicole could hear it.Nicole.She quickly turned around, and that’s when her heart just stopped. Her love was standing before, and unfortunately, she was no longer in her human form.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> **Please Read First for Important Info!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Here it is folks! The first glimpse of what a [AvocadoHaught](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoHaught/pseuds/AvocadoHaught) and I have started working on. We have so many incredible ideas for this story and for what we have planned, it'll certainly be an epic ride! Also, AH will be writing in Nicole's POV while I will be wiritng Waverly's.
> 
> Just so everyone knows ahead of time, this prelude is a snippet of what will be happening later on in the story. So to refresh everyone's minds, it's just like WE episode 2x11. (Yes, I went there. Again!)
> 
> I, myself, is going to do a huge shoutout to AvocadoHaught, who had suggested in collaborating and then was so willing to work with an idea that I had been wanting to do for a while now. So major kudos to you my friend and I am looking forward to creating this story with you! 
> 
> Now, without further ado, the prelude chapter of 'Love Me as I Am' in Waverly's POV. 

“Nicole.” Waverly quietly moaned as her back hit the door from inside the closet.

“Shh.” The redhead whispered then continued kissing up and down her girlfriends neck. “Don’t want us getting caught do you?”

“No, but you doing that isn’t helping my case either.”

Waverly giggled when Nicole huffed and stopped what she was doing. Her bottom lip stuck out as she began to pout. “We both know that if you continue in what you were doing, then we’d definitely be found.”

“But you're so kissable!” Nicole playfully argued.

“So are you.” To prove her point, Waverly pulled Nicole forward and captured her lips, kissing her hard.

It quickly turned heated, and neither one of them cared. Both women were so caught up in the moment that the both of also didn’t hear the older Earp sisters talking. Waverly pulled back from Nicole and ignored the whimper that fell from her lips. She pressed her head against the door in hopes of hearing the conversation better.

What Waverly heard made her stomach drop. Willa and Wynonna had seen a red dragon flying around Purgatory and were heading out to go looking for it. She knew she had to act fast and hoped that whatever she came up with, was believable.

Once everything was silent behind the door, Waverly and Nicole exited the closet. The young woman held up one finger towards her girl and then took off running to her sisters. It was only a matter of minutes before Waverly was running back into the station, grabbing her girlfriends hand and pulling her to the back exit.

Waverly stayed quiet despite the few questions Nicole had asked her. There was no time for answers. They had to leave and get to the Perley’s as fast as they could. It would only be a matter of time until Willa or Wynonna found out that she had lied to them. It bought Waverly some time.

“Waves, are you going to tell me what’s happening?” Nicole asked.

“Just get into the Jeep, please. I’ll explain on the way.”

The drive was eerily silent. The only sound was the soft music coming from the radio. After five minutes, Waverly finally started to explain. Nicole’s eyes shot open at the information. Waverly gave her a small grimace/smile and stepped on the accelerator a bit harder.

When the young woman glanced out her side view mirror, she was her uncles old truck. _Shit_! The Perley’s were no longer an option, and Waverly had to make a decision and fast. She drove past the turn to the blacksmiths and started heading towards _their_ spot. _Their_ safe place. Waverly looked over at Nicole and saw the panic expression on her face. Waverly knew that her girlfriend knew what she was doing and why. It was the only place left for them to go.

 

...

 

The sun was starting to set which meant there wasn’t much time left. The youngest Earp slammed on her brakes and parked her Jeep. She and Nicole jumped out and ran for the cliff. It was supposed to be their sanctuary, and now, it felt like a cage.

Another set of brakes squealed to a halt followed by Willa and Wynonna bickering about having to go the Salt Flats. Waverly flinched when she heard her older Earp sister yell out that it was a lie. She could tell that Wynonna didn’t understand how Willa knew that just by the confused look she had.

The older sisters briskly walked over to Waverly and Nicole who were nearing in on the edge of the cliff. Wynonna had peacemaker in hand while Willa had her own. “We found the beast!” Willa called out.

“The what the hell are you talking about? We’re looking for dragons Willa. Does our sister and the redheaded narc look like they have scales, tails, and wings?” Wynonna barked out.

“Oh, just you wait.” Willa snarled.

At that moment, everything started to change, and there was nothing Waverly could do to stop it. The sky was beginning to go from light to dark. Waverly’s heart was beating so fast and loud; she wondered if Nicole could hear it. _Nicole._ She quickly turned around, and that’s when her heart just stopped. Her love was standing before, and unfortunately, she was no longer in her human form.

“Wynonna, kill her.”


	2. Burning the Midnight Oil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly needs a safe space for the night, so she sneaks into her favourite redhead's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> It's AvocadoHaught here with the second installment of Love Me As I Am.
> 
> As CW said in the last chapter- I'm doing Nicole's POV. And I'm so excited to see where our ideas go.
> 
> Enjoy this next chapter!
> 
> -AvocadoHaught

“Waverly! What are you doing?” Nicole slid her laptop onto the side of the bed, as she pulled the covers back and hopped over to help the girl currently clambering through her window. She lifted the girl through, and looked down at where the brunette clutched to her chest.

A moment went by, as Nicole gently pried the girl’s hands from her biceps, so that she could look at her face.

“Hey pretty girl.” Nicole smiled down at Waverly. “Not that I’m not thrilled you’re here, but why are you here?” Nicole asked softly, smiling as Waverly pulled her over to sit down on her bed. She saw the wobble of her chin and leaned forwards to pull Waverly to her chest as she felt the girl collapse into sobs. “Hey, it’s okay, pretty girl.”

Nicole felt her heart drop to her stomach as she felt the girl sob against her chest, and she kicked back- so that they were laying down. She stroked her girlfriend’s hair softly, feeling useless until she felt Waverly’s sobs subside.

“Can you tell me what’s wrong?” She whispered softly, as she stroked Waverly’s back. She felt the girl clutch to her favourite unicorn sweater, and sniffle softly, and she watched as the girl’s eyes locked with her own.

“Willa...” She started- and Nicole immediately felt her anger flare in her bones. Willa was the cause of most of Waverly’s feeling of insecurity and lack of safety at home. Willa would often hurt Waverly psychologically. And Nicole was sick of it. Willa was a good seven years older than the youngest Earp- and she found any way to make Waverly hurt.

“Take your time...” Nicole whispered into the strawberry scented hair of the small woman currently clinging to her like a tiny muscular koala.

“She burnt my arm while she was cooking.” Nicole felt her blood begin to boil as Waverly showed her the small blistering wound. “She told Wynonna it was an accident- that I’d been near the stove, but I was across the room.” She sniffed softly, making a pillow of Nicole’s chest. “It hurts but she said I didn’t need the hospital. Wynonna just took her side.”

“Does it still burn?” Nicole asked softly, holding Waverly’s wrist and looking over the small scald on it. Waverly nodded, and Nicole moved her gently, so that she could get up.

“What are you doing?” Waverly questioned, sitting up, looking at Nicole, who had crossed to the bedroom door.

“Getting the first aid kit.” Nicole left the room. She walked down the stairs double time, wanting to treat Waverly as soon as possible. She got to the kitchen and rummaged in the cupboard under the sink for the first aid kit.

“Hit your head on that light fixture again?” Randy Nedley’s gruff voice sounded, and Nicole turned around from where she was crouched. Her adoptive father looked down at her- mug of his favourite hot chocolate in his hand.

“No, dad… um…” She reached for the first aid kit. “Waverly’s upstairs.” Nedley nodded, understanding, and Nicole rummaged around through the box for what she was looking for, before she closed the box and put it back. “Do we have any cling wrap?” She asked. Nedley pointed to a drawer, and Nicole grabbed it.

Moving towards a cupboard, her last supply was a bowl of cold water. A baking bowl was the biggest they had from when Chrissy was baking her favourite brownies (Vegan of course). She filled it at the tap and checked the temperature.

“Thanks, dad.” She said softly, kissing him on the cheek.

“Just make sure she’s okay. I’ll be up in a while- I’ll come check on you.” Nicole nodded, running back to her room with her supplies.

When she entered her room, she expected to find Waverly sat where she was before, but instead, she found Waverly sat at the desk, looking at her burn. She looked around when Nicole re-entered, and Nicole set the bowl down, with the other supplies. She helped Waverly out of her sweater and noted that thankfully- her shirt was a mid arm crop top.

“We need to soak your arm, okay, baby?” Waverly nodded. Nicole could see that Waverly was struggling with saying something, and she gently held Waverly’s hand, and submerged it in the bowl of water.

“I’m so sorry.” Was what came out of Waverly’s mouth and Nicole felt her heart break all over again, looking at the guilt in her girl’s eyes. “I’m sorry… you were the first person I-”

“Hey… hey… it’s okay! It’s okay. I like that I’m the person you come to. I just hate you feel you need to.” Nicole said softly, using the hand that wasn’t holding Waverly’s wrist to cup her cheek. “I love you, and if that means holding you while you cry or treating burns that shouldn’t have happened, then I will.” Waverly nodded.

They stayed like that for 20 minutes, until Waverly’s skin had cooled. Nicole took a piece of cling wrap and carefully covered Waverly’s burn- taping it with med tape.

“You need to stay warm. Want to cuddle and watch _Tangled_?” Nicole asked, knowing that watching Waverly’s favourite movie would make her feel better. Watching the brunette nod, Nicole moved to the TV and put the DVD in, before she shuffled to the bed and covered it with an extra blanket, climbing in and letting Waverly snuggle on top of her- as she pressed play on the movie.

By the time Rapunzel and Flynn had sung their song, Waverly had fallen asleep. The door creaked open and Nicole looked over to see Nedley, stood there with his arms full of blankets.

“Thought she could use her three favourites.” Was all he said, before he set to work, covering both girls in the blankets and tucking them in. He smiled at Nicole. “She can stay a couple days if she needs to.” Nicole nodded.

As Nedley crossed to the door, Nicole smiled softly. “Night, dad.”

“Night kiddo.”


	3. They Can't be Monsters if They're Not Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the next installment of "Love Me as I Am' written by Cwinter1994.
> 
> **As a quick reminder, the Prelude chapter is set towards the end of the story and AvocadoHaught, and I are now telling you the story from the beginning.**
> 
> Another thing, AH's first reaction to this chapter when I sent it her to read was, "Kill me why don't you.' So happy reading!
> 
> -Courtney

Waverly woke up when she felt Nicole shift to get out of bed. She went to grab her loves wrist but caught sight of her arm. Waverly gasped softly, she had almost forgotten the reason why she had woken up in her girlfriend's bed.  
  
  
“How does it feel?” She heard the redhead ask and then felt the bed shift as Nicole sat back down.  
  
  
“Still a little sore but nothing like it was last night. Thank you for taking care of me.”  
  
  
“You don’t have to thank me, baby. Ever for that matter. I’m just glad you felt safe enough to come here.”  
  
  
“You’re my safe place, Nicole. You know that.”  
  
  
“I know, pretty girl… how about we get your arm cleaned up so I can rewrap it then head downstairs for breakfast.” The redhead smiled lovingly.  
  
  
Waverly nodded her head and then slide out of bed. Joining Nicole in the bathroom to shower and re-bandage her arm.

  
...

  
  
Most of the morning was semi-quiet. Nicole's father had already left for work by the time they had entered the kitchen. There was small-talk between the two while the redhead grabbed some bowls from the cabinet. Waverly was thankful that her girlfriend was mindful of using the stove. She really didn’t want to relive last nights events.  
  
“Dad said you're more than welcome to stay for a few days.”  
  
  
“Is he upset that I’m here?” Waverly worried and bit her bottom lip-a nervous habit she developed.  
  
  
“No, he’s not. You know my dad. He loves you in his own weird ‘I don’t like showing emotion’ kind of way.”  
  
  
Waverly giggled. It was true. Randy Nedley always had a soft spot for her and treated her like one of his own. It was honestly the best feeling in the world and was better than what she got back at home.  
  
  
“Hey, pretty girl. What’s got you so deep in thought?” Nicole questioned softly as she set down the bowls down on the table. Then went to grab to cereal and milk.  
  
  
“Just thinking about how your dad is better than my own sisters at times. I mean, Wynonna tries, you know. But Willa, she just hates me, and I don’t know why. It’s not like I ever did anything to her.”  
  
  
“Waves, nothing is your fault, okay? Willa’s vendetta against you is something only she knows about, and it’s probably jealousy anyways.” Nicole sat in the chair next to Waverly, placed the cereal and milk on the table, then grab both the smaller girls hand in her own.  
  
  
“Jealous of what though?”  
  
  
“Your sexy redheaded girlfriend.” Nicole teased as she wiggles her eyebrows.  
  
  
“Yea she so jealous of that that she’s even finding a way to hunt you down. Literally.” Waverly winced. “I’m sorry. It just bothers me that she won't even consider that dragons are sweet and loving.”  
  
  
“That was what last night was about, wasn’t it?” Nicole gently asked-knowing Waverly would tell her what happened if she wanted her to know.    
  
  
The smaller girl nodded. Memories from the night before played on her mind like picture movie.

  
...

  
  
_Willa stood by the stove as she worked on dinner. She was frying up some steaks knowing full well Waverly wasn’t going to eat it._  
  
  
_Waverly sat in the living room reading one of her ‘researched’ books. It was something Wynonna handed her to help figure out a more natural way to capture the dragons that roamed the Ghost River Triangle. Waverly hated reading those types of books, but it wasn’t like she could tell that to her sisters. Not without hearing some kind of reason or overly exaggerated excuse as to why dragons were so dangerous._  
  
  
_“Waverly, you’ve been staring at that book for almost two hours now. Are you going to be useful or just be useless?” The older woman bit out._  
  
  
_“Research takes time Willa.”_  
  
  
_“The longer you take, the more people will die. Do you not want to rid our home from these monsters?”_  
  
  
_“When was the last time a dragon actually killed someone cause I for one haven’t heard anything about it for years! Years Willa! What if they weren’t actually dangerous like you say they are? Would it be so horrible to have decent ones around?” Waverly argued._  
  
  
_“Yes, it would because then they would just turn their back on us and burn us all to death!”_  
  
  
_“They haven’t hurt anyone.”_  
  
  
_“Why are you defending those disgusting beasts?”_  
  
  
_“Because I haven’t seen a dragon in a long while!” Waverly lied. “So how can they be dangerous if they're not around?”_  
  
  
_“Dragon’s are around! You're just as useless as always! Acting like your blind to the whole situation.” Willa walked back into the kitchen and then reentered the living room- scolding hot frying pan in hand._  
  
  
_“One day, Waverly,” the older Earp began taking steps closer to Waverly. “You’re going to see a dragon, and when they spot you, they’re going to fly towards you,” Willa was now within arm's length from Waverly. “and burn you!” She snarled as she took the pan and touched Waverly’s arm with it-burning her skin at the same time._  
  
  
_Everything happened too quickly. Willa had dashed back into the kitchen just as Wynonna came down the stairs to see why her little sister had screamed. Waverly was in tears and nursing her, now burnt arm. The oldest Earp convinced Wynonna that Waverly wasn’t paying attention and clumsily bumped into the stove._  
  
  
_Wynonna, of course, believed every word that came out Willa’s mouth. Even the part where Waverly didn’t need to go to the hospital. So, the younger woman ran upstairs to her room and waited just long enough to know that her sisters weren’t paying attention to what she was doing. Then Waverly quietly slipped out the front door and ran to the only place she knew where she’d be safe._

  
  
…  

  
  
Tears ran down Waverly’s face. She still couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact Willa had actually burned her just to prove a stupid point. She was curled up in Nicole’s arms and could feel her girlfriend vibrating with anger.  
  
  
That was one thing Waverly was grateful for-Nicole knowing how to control her anger instead of unleashing it. Knowing full well that it wouldn’t end pleasantly for her oldest sister.  
  
  
“God, Waverly! I have half a mind to do the same to Willa. Only I wouldn’t use the freaking frying pan.” Nicole kissed the top of Waverly's head.  
  
  
“And what, go full dragon on my sister? I don’t think so, Nicole… the moment they see you, it’ll be all over, and you can’t risk that, okay? No matter what Willa puts me through, you can’t expose yourself to them. I can’t lose you, Nicole.” Waverly tried her best in keeping the fresh wave of tears at bay.    
  
  
“You won’t, pretty girl. As long as you want me, I will be by your side.”  
  
  
“Then I guess you’re stuck with me."  
  
  
“Hard bargain if you ask me.” Waverly giggled.  
  
  
“You two done being overly exceeding and disgustingly cute?” Chrissy Nedley, Nicole’s sister, and Waverly’s best friend winked at the couple as walked into the kitchen.  
  
  
“We’re sorry, Chris. You know us, we’re trying our best to make The Notebook look bleak.” Nicole smiled widely and flashed her dimples.  
  
  
“Gross.” Chrissy glanced over to Waverly and saw her arm bandaged up. Another thing to talk about at the station. “Hey, Waves, you up to doing more research on finding that cure today?”


	4. Tomes and Falafel Burgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While researching at the Police Station, Nicole feels more than one worry bubbling to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> AvocadoHaught here- with the fourth chapter.  
> Hope you've enjoyed the other chapters so far. This one delves a little into Nicole's past.
> 
> Enjoy  
> -AH

“Right!” A book slammed on the table of the police department and Nicole jumped, looking to see her girlfriend’s book over her neat paperwork. “I found this at the library… do you think your dad will let us use his office?” Nicole shrugged. Her dad let her do a lot.

Randy Nedley had picked Nicole up at the age of 6- scared and alone, after her parents had left her to fend for herself. He’d taken her in, bought her everything she needed, and enrolled her in his daughter’s school. Nicole would be forever grateful that, after 14 years, he still thought of her as his daughter. She owed her whole life to him.

“Probably.” She said. When Randy found out she was a dragon, he’d done everything in his power to make her feel comfortable. Chrissy was hesitant at first to learn her adopted sister was a winged creature- but had wasted absolutely no time having the small dragon fly her around the lounge of the house. Randy had moved house quick after that, wanting to have a space where Nicole could fly about without restrictions.

That was before the killings began.

That was before Waverly’s sisters started killing the dragons.

Nicole pushed back her seat and vacated it, smiling at Waverly, before walking with her to the Sheriff’s office, where her dad was no doubt chowing down on pork rinds that Chrissy was trying to get him to stop eating. She knocked, and opened the door, watching as her dad tried to stuff the packet into a drawer.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell Chrissy you’re eating illegal pork rinds.” Nicole grinned, as Nedley retracted the bag. “Can we borrow the office?” She asked, as Waverly lifted up the huge book, to show him, with a smile.

“The funding officer from the big city’s due any second, but you’re welcome to the small office down the hall.” Nedley used his chair to wheel to the small key cabinet. He opened it, taking a key and throwing it to Nicole- who passed it to Waverly, so that she could go and unlock the door.

“Thanks dad.” Nicole walked into the office more, now that Waverly wasn’t stood beside her.

“I’ll ask Chrissy to get you two burgers when I ask her to grab my lunch.” Nedley said, grabbing the telephone at his desk.

“Wave’ll have a falafel burger, dad.” Nedley nodded.

“Beef okay for you? Or are you leading the vegan charge too?” Nedley asked. Nicole laughed softly.

“Beef burger’s fine, dad. No-”

“Pickles. I know. You hate ‘em. I remember.” He showed one of his rare smiles. “Update me on what you talk about later.” Nicole nodded, before smiling as she left the room.

As Nicole walked down the corridor, she watched as Willa and Wynonna entered the station. Wynonna often stopped by to antagonise Nedley- in her well meaning way. And Willa just came by to try and get the rookies to spill information. Nicole sped up her steps, not wanting the latter to see her. It was bad enough that she hurt Waverly, but Nicole wasn’t sure she wouldn’t hurt Willa for hurting her girlfriend.

As she got into the room, she watched Waverly for a few moments, writing on the whiteboard.

“Waves, maybe writing on there isn’t the best. Your sisters are here.” She said, quietly. Waverly immediately wiped the board down, before she started writing: ‘LGBT COMMUNITY PROJECT’ in bright red, before she sat down next to Nicole and kissed her cheek.

“So, I found a way to create a kind of liquid that when you drink it, you can control when you shift. And it would make it easier for you to do everything. But we still need to find all of the ingredients and where we would find them.”

“Let’s do it.”

 

* * * 

 

A couple of hours later found Waverly dozing over the books, with Nicole writing out some of the ingredients she could get easily. When Nicole looked over, Waverly’s head was buried in her arms- asleep. She smiled softly, taking off her jacket, and draping it over the girl’s shoulders.

“Busy at work?” Chrissy’s voice punched the air, and nearly sent Nicole to the ceiling- with how high she jumped.

“Jesus, Chrissy.” Nicole said, before Chrissy laughed, and put the two takeout containers on the desk. She sat next to Nicole.

“Sorry. She okay?” She pointed to where Waverly was dozing.

“She didn’t sleep very well last night. Willa burnt her arm, and she kept waking up with the pain. Climbed through my bedroom window at 12:30 this morning.” Nicole said softly, stroking the brunette’s hair. She leant over softly. “Waves? Baby?” When she heard a murmur from her girlfriend, she continued. “She has a falafel burger for you.” Waverly’s eyes opened and she yawned, sitting and stretching.

“Sorry.” She sighed. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” She looked over at Chrissy and smiled, as the other brunette pushed the container towards her.

“Don’t be sorry, you had a rough night last night.” Nicole smiled.

“So, what were you researching today?” Chrissy asked, as Nicole opened her takeout container and saw a falafel burger. Sneaking a peek at Waverly’s, she realised that Chrissy was indeed making her take the vegan diet with her.

“How to help Nic shift on command rather than having it be out of control.” Waverly took a bite of her burger and moaned softly. “This is really good.”

“Sounds...” Chrissy trailed off, shutting the big book on the desk and hiding Nicole’s list under it. “Like Wynonna!” The door flung open, and Wynonna let herself in. Willa, not far behind.

“Yo, where’s my burger, Chrissy?” Chrissy rolled her eyes.

“You want a falafel burger?”

“Fuck no, I want a regular one.” Wynonna made herself comfortable on a seat, and Willa eyed them.

“What were you doing?” The eldest Earp questioned, folding her arms.

“Um...” Nicole started.

“Going through my new recipe for a greek style burger.” Chrissy said.

“Why have you got an ancient tome then?” Willa asked.

“Light reading.” Waverly said softly, looking at Willa. Nicole watched as Waverly covered her burn with her hand, as if it was hurting.

“Where’d you go last night, baby girl? Or is that a stupid question?” Wynonna asked, taking a bite of Nicole’s burger.

“She came to our house and I cleaned up her burn.” Nicole grit her teeth. Willa looked over and Nicole couldn’t resist giving her the stink eye.

“Cleaned it up? Willa said it wasn’t anywhere near that bad.” Wynonna sat up straight, moving her feet from where they were crossed on the desk. She leaned over towards Waverly- a concerned look on her face.

“It wasn’t that bad. She’s over-reacting, as she always does. Wynonna, come on. We’ve got work to do.” Willa turned on her heel and walked out. Nicole felt her blood boil once more and she clenched her fist to stop herself from spitting fire- literally.

“Hey, Tater Haught- want to come for dinner tonight?” Wynonna asked, taking a french fry from Nicole’s container.

“I’d love to- like… like to but… I have plans...” Nicole stuttered. She remembered back to the first time she had tried to get onto the Homestead. It was just Waverly in the house- and the alarms that Willa and Wynonna had fitted to detect dragons went off straight away, shooting a stunning dart at Waverly. And she still managed to make it to band practice.

“Doing what? You never come round, and you kind of need to if baby girl’s insistent on keeping you around… so cancel your plans and come to the Homestead.”

“She can’t!” Waverly blurted out.

“Why?”  
  
“Because...” It hit Waverly that she hadn’t thought her excuse through.

“Because I’m cooking a new vegan recipe specifically for Waverly and I want her and Nicole to try it. You’re welcome to join, but apparently vegan food isn’t your deal.” Chrissy deflected. Nicole fought hard not to let out the relieved sigh she desperately wanted to release.

“So you’re staying at the Nedleys’ overnight?” Wynonna asked. At Waverly’s nod, she sighed, walking around the table to the door. “Alright, see you at home tomorrow then, I guess.” And with that, the middle Earp sister was through the door and out of the room.

“She thinks I hate her.” Waverly looked at Nicole and Nicole, not for the first time, felt her chest ache.

“She knows you don’t. I think she just doesn’t understand why you and Willa can’t get along and she doesn’t understand that while she sides with Willa, you feel unsafe. And that’s okay. You’re allowed to get yourself out of a situation. You’re allowed to say you don’t want to be there if you don’t feel safe. Don’t ever let them make you feel guilty for putting yourself first. God knows you put others first enough.” Nicole ended her spiel and looked at her girl- who looked to be perking up at the words. She watched with a small grin as Waverly kissed her cheek.

“Yeugh… too lovey dovey in here. I’m going to catch dad in the act with the pork rinds I 100% know he’s got. Right Nicole?” Nicole immediately felt warm- as Chrissy stared at her.

“I promised I wouldn’t say.” Nicole blurted out, before covering her mouth. Chrissy laughed.

“You are so easy to get information out of, sis. Don’t worry… I won’t tell him you said.” She patted Nicole’s shoulder as she left the room.

“You’re so cute...” Wavery giggled and Nicole felt the tips of her ears burn. Nicole, though, had no time to keep the feeling, because she felt the rumblings in her chest.

“Wave, I think we’ve got to get to my dad’s barn… I think I'm gonna shift tonight...” She panicked, looking at her girlfriend.

 

 


	5. Burning with a Side of Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole rush to Nedley’s barn and hope Nicole doesn’t take form beforehand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, it’s Cwinter. I’m actually  
> Pretty nervous about this chapter and I hope everyone likes it. 
> 
> AH says it great so I’m trusting her judgement! Also a million kudos to her for bouncing ideas with me on how to go about the transition!!

Waverly’s eyes shot opened and were almost the size of saucers. Nicole wasn’t supposed to change for another couple of days, but the sheer panicked look on her girlfriend's face told her otherwise. 

 

 

Another thing that Waverly noticed was a small bead of sweat slowly making its way down the side of Nicole’s face. The room they were in was a little chilly so seeing Nicole begin to sweat like she was sauna also told Waverly that Nicole’s body temperature was starting to rise.

 

 

Without even realizing it, Waverly reached out and wiped away the bead of sweat. She could feel just how warm Nicole’s body was and how it continued to get warmer.

 

 

“Let's get you out of here.” Waverly grabbed hold of her girlfriend's hand, and they started to make their way out of the room.

 

 

Waverly peeked around the door to make sure her sisters weren’t still in the station or hear them, but unfortunately, luck wasn’t on her side. Just down the hall, she could overhear Wynonna cracking jokes to the Sheriff about how Chrissy caught him eating the pork rinds.

 

 

“Backdoor.” Nicole rasped out. Waverly glanced over to Nicole and saw that she was holding her chest.

 

She remembered once that Nicole told her that she felt a rumbling in her chest and Waverly had a feeling it was getting worse. Sadly, she wasn’t sure how much longer her girlfriend could hold off.

 

 

One look at Nicole and Waverly _knew_. Her girlfriend never had to voice her concerns. Waverly just could tell that Nicole was fighting to stay in control. That was the whole point of figuring out the potion-like liquid, to help Nicole take control over her shifting.

 

 

They walked quickly to the back part of the station. Thankful that all the other officers were upfront or on patrol. The two still had to make it around the building to get to Nicole’s truck. Waverly and Nicole also made it the vehicle, but again, with no luck, her sister’s walked out of the station.

 

 

“Damn, Haught-rod, just a few minutes ago, you looked fine. Now you look like death warmed over.”

 

 

Waverly nodded her head towards the passenger door. Signaling for her girlfriend to get in. “Nicole she uh… she doesn’t feel well. Woke up feeling off and decided to not say anything about it and now she has repercussions from it.” She said all in one breath. Mentally giving herself a high five for coming up with an excuse so quickly and with very little strutting.

 

 

“Maybe you should bring her to the hospital.” Willa offered. A devilish smirk on her face that Waverly wished she could punch right off. The grin caused a shiver down her spine at the thought that maybe her oldest sister _knew_ something.

 

 

“Thanks for the advice.” Waverly bit out sarcastically. “Like I didn’t already think of that.” She hadn’t. The hospital was the last place Nicole needed to be at the moment. “Look, I got to go. I’ll see you two tomorrow.” Waverly ran around the truck and jumped in.

 

 

“Let us know how she is later?” Wynonna asked.

 

 

“Yeah, wouldn’t want to find out that something bad happened to her.” Willa’s statement caused another shiver up Waverly’s spine.

 

 

Slamming the door shut, Waverly peeled out of the parking spot and headed towards Nicole’s place. Thanking her lucky stars that the hospital was in the same direction.

 

 

… 

 

 

By the time Waverly pulled into the driveway, Nicole was leaning forward and panting. Her clothes had darkened in color from the sweat she had produced over the span of fifteen minutes.

 

 

Once parking, Waverly flung the door open and ran around the front of the car. She felt like wonder woman when she grabbed the door handle and opened. The adrenaline running through her from her own panicking had her practically taking the door off its hinges just to get to her girlfriend.

 

 

“Baby, we need you to get you in the barn.” Nicole nodded and slowly made her way over. Her own slung atop Waverly’s shoulder as Waverly had an arm wrapped around the redhead’s waist.

 

 

As Nicole made her way over to the open area of the barn, Waverly walked towards the corner where there was a medium-sized wooden chest. She opened it and grabbed a couple of water bottles that she, personally, stored there.

 

 

“Drink these.” Waverly handed them to her girlfriend. She softly smiled when she glanced and noticed that Nicole had taken off her shoes. They were her favorite pair, after all.

 

 

“I really don’t want to drink anything, Wave. Though you could open it and dump it over my head instead. I’ll letcha!”

 

 

“That’s so very tempting, but no sweetheart, you need to drink those. Remember the time you didn’t take my advice... you almost burnt down the barn.”

 

 

“I almost burned down by burning.”

 

 

“The water helps-”

 

 

“Sizzle out the flames.” Nicole recited. Her chest tightened even more and the clothes she was wearing began to feel too constricted to her body.

 

 

Nicole grabbed the water bottle and popped the top off, downing the liquid in a matter of seconds. Waverly watched as half of her girlfriend’s face turned from the soft skin that she loved so much, to rough red scales.

 

 

Reaching her hand out, Waverly cupped the scaly cheek and ran her thumb along the ridges. She smiled when Nicole leaned into her soothing touch. Before she could voice any of her thoughts, her girlfriend dropped to the ground, with her arms wrapping around herself.

 

 

“It burns!” Nicole yelled. “God, why does it have to burn so much!”

 

 

Waverly kneeled down beside her, rubbing circles along her back. “I know, love, I know. But the more you fight it, the more it will hurt.”

 

 

Pain flashed through Nicole’s eyes, and all Waverly wanted to do was take it away. She hated this part of the change, where her girlfriend felt like she couldn’t breathe or her body no longer seemed to belong to her.

 

 

As much as Waverly wished to strip the shirt and jeans, Nicole was wearing to make her body feeling less constricted, there simply wasn’t enough time to do so. Nicole was seconds away from being in her dragon form.

 

 

“Let go, Nicole. I’ll be here the whole time.” Waverly moved, so she was kneeling in front Nicole. She grabbed both sides of her girlfriend's face and lifted her head.

 

 

“Look at me, baby-good. Now focus on me. Deep breath’s- good job, sweetie. Give in to it. Let the change happen. I’ll be here the whole time.” She repeated. “I love you, Nicole.”

 

 

Soon, Nicole’s face was completely covered in scales, small thorns along her jaw and one small throne atop her nose. Red hair became two medium-sized horns with larger ones going down her neck.

 

 

Waverly stood up and took a step back. She stood in awe as the clothes that Nicole was wearing, shredded into pieces has her girlfriend's body quickly became larger. Her back shimmered, and a pair of wings flapped opened along with a tail taking form. 

 

 

A few seconds later, Waverly was staring at the beautiful dragon that stood before her. “For as many times, I’ve seen you change into this form, I still can't get over how amazing it is to watch it happen. Apart from it hurting you, of course.”

 

 

A small snort came from Nicole and Waverly could have sworn she saw her girlfriend roll her eyes. She grinned and shook her head in amusement. 

 

 

Walking over to her girlfriend, Waverly ran her hand along the red scales of Nicole’s face and down to the tan part of her neck. “You changed a lot easier tonight. I’m so proud of you, baby.”

 

 

Nicole lowered her head and brought it around Waverly’s back. It was the best she could do that was remotely similar to a hug.

 

 

After placing a kiss to the closest part of Nicole’s head that she could reach to, Waverly gently removed herself from her girlfriend's embrace. “I’m going to go head inside and grab some blankets, okay?”

 

 

Nicole bobbed her head up and down once. “I’ll be right back, sweetheart.” Waverly ran her hand along Nicole’s face once more before turning around and heading towards the house.


	6. Scaly and Sniffly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole's changed- but it doesn't mean she feels any better about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Sorry it's a day late, but I have had a busy week with my uni writing deadlines!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the latest chapter!
> 
> -AH

Nicole slumped to the ground once Waverly left the barn to get blankets from the house. She felt bad. Every time she changed- since Waverly had found out- Waverly had dutifully offered to take care of her, even when she had an unexpected change. Like tonight.

Nicole sighed softly. She couldn’t cry in this form, even if it’s what she wanted to do. All that would come out is a whine. She heard boots crunching, and Waverly let herself back in, bolting the door shut, and looking over at Nicole. In her hands were blankets and a small bag of food.

Nicole looked over at where Waverly was stood, trying to make a small fire in the specially made pit. Once it was lit, she walked over to Nicole with the blankets, and wrapped one over what she could of Nicole’s large body. The other she wrapped around herself.

“I’m sorry… I know you feel useless like this...” Waverly cupped Nicole’s cheek and stroked her thumb along the ridge there. Nicole’s scar. The one she got when she was a little kid- after her parents abandoned her. She heard a small whine from Nicole and she sighed softly.

Nicole wished she could talk to Waverly like this, but she was stuck. Her scales always felt foreign to her. They felt like a cage. But Waverly made her feel like she wasn’t so much in the cage. But it didn’t help that she got random moments of dysphoria that she couldn’t explain. She wanted to rip her scales off, but the way Waverly looked at her made her feel like she wasn’t a monster.

Waverly pulled away and grabbed the food bag, lifting out a small container. Her unfinished falafel burger. She also pulled out some meat.  
  
“Look, I know you don’t particularly like being vegan with me. And I love you for the fact that you try, but I got you some meat. I texted Chrissy and she said she’ll feed your dad some vegan subs to balance it out, okay?”

A grumble would have made Nicole blush- had her skin been on show. But all she had to show for now were her scales. Waverly made herself comfortable, sat against Nicole’s side. Nicole looked down at the girl, who seemed perfectly content. She felt another sob bubble up to the surface, but only a sad whine came out.

At this, Waverly looked up, but Nicole kept her eyes closed. She only opened them to watch where she was putting her head as she let it rest on Waverly’s lap, whining softly- when she wished she could just cry.

“Hey, it’s okay, baby. I’m here… it’s okay...” Waverly stroked her snout gently, holding her head underneath with the other hand. Nicole closed her eyes again, and let Waverly comfort her as she cried/ whined.

After a few minutes, Waverly’s hand movements began to soothe Nicole to sleep. She tried to keep her eyes open as long as possible, but the brunette started singing to her, in the soothing way one would sing a lullaby, and Nicole fell under sleep’s spell faster than she would have liked.

 

* * *

 

Morning came around quite quickly and Nicole found herself asleep- with her head on Waverly’s lap. She opened her eyes, and looked at Waverly, who was asleep- using a blanket for a pillow. Nicole instantly felt guilty. She would have transformed back a couple of hours ago, and Waverly might have hit her head.

Getting up, Nicole felt the familiar lump in her throat as she walked to the bag of her clothes, pulling an oversized pajama top and some fluffy bottoms on, and she padded softly over to Waverly, before she bent down, and picked up the sleeping girl.

She felt Waverly cling to her as she carried the brunette into her house and up to bed, before she tucked her in and excused herself to the bathroom.

She looked in the mirror and hated what she saw instantly. A tired, bedraggled mess. She couldn’t go into work today. Not feeling the way she felt. As she left the bathroom, her father walked out, yawning.

“You shift again, last night?” Nicole nodded. He knew when she’d been like this. “Take the day off. Go get some soup from Tate’s diner later on…” Nicole nodded again, returning to her room.

As she got inside the darkened bedroom, she walked over to where Waverly was curled up- and she got in behind her, wrapping her slender arm around Waverly’s petite waist. The girl instantly turned and cuddled into Nicole.

“Where’d you go?” She mumbled quietly.

“Don’t worry… just went to the bathroom...” Nicole whispered, holding her girl.

After her girl had held her all night, it was the least she could do to return the favour...


	7. A Time We Almost Weren’t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly recalls a time when she and Nicole almost didn't become girlfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday Everyone! 
> 
> Here is the next chapter that is kind of angsty. Sorry about that. 
> 
> -CW

An hour or so later, Waverly woke up nestled into Nicole’s arms. It was her favorite place to be, even before they started dating. Waverly had always felt safe with her girlfriend the moment they met each other.  
  
  
Though the two of them were just kids, there was always something about Nicole that drew Waverly in. It was almost like a magnetic pull, and nothing and no one could tear them apart.  
  
  
Their friendship started the second they both a said a shy ‘hello’ to each other. Chrissy had told Waverly that Nicole was her new sister and that the tall redheaded girl was usually nervous around new people.    
  
  
At the time, Waverly didn’t understand why Chrissy told her that. Nicole was friendly with her right from the beginning. As the weeks progressed, so didn’t their friendship. But there were some days during the month, that neither Chrissy nor Nicole would talk to her. They would just ghost her for a couple of days and then pick right back up like nothing ever happened. That was before Waverly found out about Nicole’s secret.  
  
  
Waverly slowly and carefully turned in Nicole’s arms. She didn’t want to wake her sleeping girlfriend knowing that she was exhausted from her transitioning. Usually, the day after Nicole changed, the girl would easily sleep for a few hours, not that she minded of course. Waverly loved lazy days with Nicole.  
  
  
Facing the sleeping woman now, Waverly couldn’t stop the smile on her face. Nicole’s hair was in every which way, her mouth was slightly opened, and she was lightly snoring. It was the most beautiful sight Waverly had ever seen. Well, besides Nicole in her dragon form.  
  
  
“I’m so proud of you, Nicole,” Waverly whispered. She tucked a strand of red hair behind Nicole’s ear. “You changed a lot easier last night. Better than you ever have, actually.”  
  
  
Though Nicole was asleep, Waverly loved talking her. It made her feel like she was still talking to her girlfriend in dragon form. Even in her sleep, Nicole somehow always answered her back.    
  
  
So many different memories flooded Waverly’s mind. One being the first time she and Nicole laid in bed together as a couple. That was three years ago when Waverly was sixteen and Nicole was eighteen.  
  
  
The night before and the morning of, when they had officially became a couple, was anything but a joyous ride.

  
…

  
_“Waves!” Chrissy called out. Waverly saw her friend with an arm wrapped around Nicole's waist, trying to hold her up while bringing her down the stairs._

  
_“What’s going on?” Waverly jumped up from her spot on the couch and ran over to the bottom of the stairs._

  
_“She’s changing. Help me get her to the barn!”_

  
_“I’m fine. I can do it myself.” Nicole argued._

  
_“You can barely walk, Nicole. Come on, lets us help you.” Chrissy said as she helped her sister get closer to the front door._

  
_“I don’t need_ her _help.”_

  
_Waverly stopped in her tracks. Nicole didn’t want her around to help. It wasn’t the first time Nicole had tried to push her away. It had started to become a more frequent thing lately. Anytime Waverly was called to assist in making Nicole’s transition easier, Nicole simply argued that she didn’t need to be there every time. Waverly, on the other hand, wasn’t going to let Nicole put her arm's length anymore._  
  
  
_“Do you want me to drop you right now, Nicole?” Chrissy barked out. Waverly could tell she was getting frustrated._  
  
  
_“It's fine, Chrissy. If Nicole doesn’t want me here, then I’ll go.” Waverly gave Chrissy a knowing look. One that said, ‘I’m lying, but Nicole isn’t paying attention, and she doesn’t need to know that I’m staying.’_  
  
  
_Chrissy nodded at her and continued to bring Nicole out to the barn. Once the two were out of the house, Waverly made her rounds around the living room, collecting every blanket she could grab and a couple of pillows as well._  
  
  
_The only way Waverly was leaving was if dragon Nicole lit her ass on fire and even then, Waverly wasn’t going anywhere. She was just as stubborn as Nicole was._  
  
  
_“I thought… ahh… you said you were… leaving.” Nicole huffed out. She was on all fours on the ground, panting. Waverly could see beads of sweat coming down Nicole’s face._  
  
  
_“You're a damn fool, you know that?” Waverly dropped the blankets and pillows to the ground and turned to face Nicole. “You think I’m going to leave now knowing you’re changing? You know me better than that.”_  
  
  
_“I said I don’t want you here!” Nicole yelled._  
  
  
_“I’ll let you two settle this.” Chrissy excused herself. “Have fun with dragon breath over there. She’s a bit testy and a tad hormonal, if you catch my drift?”_  
  
  
_“Chrissy!” Nicole screamed._  
  
_“And that's my cue. Bye guys!” Waverly understood why Chrissy left almost every time Nicole changed. Watching at times was hard. How Nicole would sometimes scream out in pain from the burning, which was precisely what Nicole had done._  
  
  
_Waverly walked over and grabbed a bucket that surprisingly had water in it. She went over to Nicole and dumped it over her head. “Cool off, will you? I’m staying, and that’s final. Don’t like it, then too bad. Don’t want to talk to me? Fine! Change faster. Whether you like it or not, Nicole Haught, I’m here for you.”_  
  
  
_“You shouldn’t be here at all!”_  
  
  
_Waverly would have argued more with Nicole, but Nicole screamed out in pain again. She dropped to Nicole’s side and comforted her friend. Waverly knew Nicole would respond to her touch and settle down some. Soon enough, Nicole was no longer human and was now a red four-legged, with a tail dragging behind her, dragon._

  
_…_

  
_Morning came, and Waverly was the first one up. She quickly grabbed some of the extra blankets and laid them over Nicole’s naked form. It wasn’t the first time she’d seen Nicole naked, but nevertheless, she blushed every time._  
  
  
_Waverly busied herself around the barn. Folding the other blankets that she used as a makeshift bed. It was only a matter of time before Waverly heard Nicole trip over the bucket to grab her clothes._  
  
  
_“You know, you don’t have to stay in here every time I shift, right?” Nicole hastily said._  
  
  
_“Why are you pushing me away, Nicole?” Waverly snapped. “You’ve been doing this for months! No not months, for almost a year now! I thought we were friends!”_  
  
  
_“I can’t be friends with someone who sisters that want to kill me!”_  
  
  
_“So this is about them? You can’t trust me anymore, is that what it is? I’ve known about you for years, Nicole! YEARS! My sisters have been hunting dragons for the past few and yet all of a sudden you don’t want to be around me? I would never do that to you!”_  
  
  
_“I…I can’t trust that!” Nicole yelled. She started pacing back and forth. “I just can't okay? So I want you to go and leave me alone.”_  
  
  
_“No,” Waverly said sternly-her eyes watering. “I’m not going anywhere. If you want me to go, then force me too cause it’s the only way I’m leaving this property.”_  
  
  
_“Don’t make me hurt you!” Nicole warned._  
  
  
_“You won’t. You could never hurt me, Nicole. No matter how hard you try.” Waverly tried her best to keep her tears at bay._  
  
  
_“You’re wrong. I would.” Nicole’s voice cracked._  
  
  
_“You’re such a liar.”_  
  
  
_“I’m nothing but a monster, Waverly! Your sisters are hunting my kind because they think I’m going to burn Purgatory to the ground!”_  
  
  
_“But you’re not, and I know you won’t!” Waverly took a deep breath while wiping away the few tears that ran down her face. “You are Nicole Rayleigh Haught, a woman who is sweet, caring and wants to take after her father's footsteps and become a cop. You are loyal, you respect people even when they’re cruel to you, protective as hell, and also one of my best friends. Above all else, you are anything but a monster.”_  
  
  
_Waverly watched as Nicole’s shoulders dropped along with her head. “How are you not afraid of me?” She whispered._  
  
  
_“Nicole, you asked me that exact same question the morning after I found out you were a dragon. Back then, I was just a kid, and I found it utterly fascinating.”_  
  
  
_“And now?”_  
  
  
_“I find it endearing. I find_ you _endearing.”_

 

  
...

  
  
Waverly was brought out of her memory when her girlfriend started dragging her fingers up and down her arm.  
  
  
“What’s got you so deep in thought?” Nicole's voice was thick with sleep.  
  
  
“Just thinking about when we got together. How you kept telling me that I didn’t need to be here.”  
  
  
“Oh, you mean the time you blurted out that you love me.”  
  
  
“Be nice.” Waverly gently swatted at her girlfriend's chest. “It wasn’t exactly my plan to blurt that out at that moment, but you kept me at arm's length, and I couldn’t handle it anymore.”  
  
  
“I know. I’m still sorry about that too. Though it didn’t help that your sisters came looking for you not long after that. They were ranting on about how they had to kill the seven and something about family heirlooms.”


	8. A Dragon in the Barn (Not a Euphemism)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly meets Nicole for the first time. In both forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to another of my installments.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this week's!
> 
> -AH

“Hey! Give me my books back!” Nicole looked up to find the source of the voice. A brunette girl was bouncing, trying to reach for her books- held up by a stocky boy-man. _Champ Hardy_. Nicole felt her patience wear thin. As if Champ Hardy hadn’t bullied enough people, he was picking on the girl Nicole had a crush on.

“Then say yes, Waves.” Champ was taunting her, as she was trying different ways of trying to grab her book. Nicole found herself slamming her locker closed and her legs moving of their own accord.

“I don’t want to go out with you, Champ! I’m sorry!” Waverly was getting desperate. “Give me my book back, it was my mother’s!” Champ moved his arm and held it above his head, as he and his band of cronies moved themselves next to the trash can. Champ held it threateningly.

As if they had rehearsed it, one of Champ’s idiot friends pulled their bottle of soda from their bag, opening it and emptying it into the can. Nicole felt her blood begin to boil.

“Say yes, Waverly.” Champ taunted her, mockingly dropping it, before catching it before it could meet its end in a bath of Coke Zero.

“Please! It was my mother’s!” Waverly was still trying to reach, but the addition of hands on her shoulders- one of Champ’s cronies- prevented her from moving any more.

“Then say-” A hand snatched the book from Champ’s hand, and Nicole found herself glaring at Champ as she smoothed the book’s bent pages, from Champ’s rough grip.

“When a girl says no, it means no, jackass.” Nicole said, as Waverly shoved herself away from Champ’s friend’s grip. Nicole passed the book to her and Waverly grabbed it gratefully, hugging it as if it had her mother within its pages.

“This is nothing to do with you, dyke. Mind your business” Champ sneered. Nicole stood in front of Waverly. Champ tried to grab for the brunette around Nicole.

“It became everything to do with me when you decided to threaten to destroy someone else’s property when you didn’t like what you heard. It became my business when you started harassing a girl.” Champ was still trying to get around to Waverly.

“Come on, Waves. Tell her to get lost, this is between us.”

“And your weird friends too?” Nicole folded her arms. “Let me make myself clear, Hardy. If I see you making unwanted advances towards or harassing Waverly Earp again, or threatening to damage her property, I’ll file a complaint to my father about you.” Nicole warned. Champ scoffed.

“You’re not worth it.” He grumbled, to Waverly, before he turned and walked away.

“Thanks. It was my mother’s book.” Nicole smiled and nodded.

“You’re welcome.” Nicole smiled softly down at the brunette. The brunette was a bit of a nerd, but she was head cheerleader. Nicole was head over heels. “I’m Nicole.”

“I know. You’re in my history class.” Nicole’s jaw hung open in shock. Waverly Earp knew who she was?

“You know me?”

“Of course. Been trying to talk to you for weeks.” Nicole found her cheeks colouring.

“Oh. Sorry.” She smiled, nervously.

 

* * *

 

Waverly and Nicole became quick friends after that. They spent practically every single day together. Until certain times of the month.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, it’s Nicole, leave a message after the tone!” Nicole’s chirpy voice sounded again. Nicole looked up from her space in the barn. Chrissy had left her with some blankets.

“Hi, Nic, it’s Waverly. Again. You haven’t been answering my texts. I’m getting really worried about you. It’s been two days… you keep doing this. Every month… ” Nicole’s head slumped onto the floor, and she wrapped her wings around herself. Sometimes her change could be longer than she wanted. And she felt guilty about ghosting Waverly.

“Waverly!” Chrissy’s voice shouted as the door to the barn was wrenched open. Nicole’s head shot up to see. A scream sounded as Waverly caught sight of Nicole. Nicole internally panicked, as her body followed suit and she tried to hide herself behind her wings so that Waverly didn’t have to see her like this. Chrissy followed her in, covering her mouth. “Waverly, stop! Stop! It’s Nicole.”

“What?” Waverly looked at Nicole. “But it’s a dragon!”

“Some people can change into them.” Chrissy explained. She moved towards Nicole. “Hey, Nic. It’s okay.” Chrissy stroked Nicole’s wings. “Nic.” Nicole poked her eye out from behind her wing.

“Nicole?” Waverly questioned, moving towards Nicole. Nicole looked down, and it seemed to be enough for Waverly as she lunged forward, stroking Nicole’s scaly snout.

“She hates being like this. She didn’t want to show you this side of her.” Chrissy looked at Nicole, kissing her head. “I’ll leave you two alone. You have a lot to get used to.” Chrissy swiftly left the barn. Waverly looked at Nicole.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Nicole looked down again. She felt guilty and stupid. Waverly seemed to accept that she was a dragon. She let out a whine. “Oh, I’m sorry, Nic.” She realised.

Nicole made a whirring sound as Waverly’s fingertips moved across a small patch of her snout that was sensitive. Waverly giggled softly, as Nicole sneezed, and smoke leaked from her nostrils. Nicole whirred in delight that she’d made Waverly laugh.

 

* * *

 

When Chrissy came to check on them an hour later, she found Waverly curled up to Nicole- with one of Nicole’s wings covering her like a blanket. Nicole looked at Chrissy and winked.

“You smooth asshole.” Chrissy chortled. Nicole snorted softly.


	9. History Lessons in Curses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly tells Nicole about her research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for being a day late! Wasn't able to finish typing this chapter until today due to not having time yesterday.   
> Here is Waverly's POV that brings us back to the present.
> 
> -CW

“Oomph,” Waverly heard Nicole grunt as she dropped books on to the bed in front of her. “Um Waves, baby, I know you said you’d be gone for an hour or two, but I didn’t realize you were bringing back the whole library?” Nicole teased.   
  
Waverly looked up from the stack of books that she just had in her arms and gave Nicole a shy smile. She chuckled nervously. “Ah, well, you see... you said something this morning that rattled my brains a bit, and I remembered doing the research for it. But at the same time, my sisters have been so focused on killing all the dragons, that they think they’ve already gotten certain ones.” Waverly rambled.   
  
“Breath, pretty girl.” Nicole coached. “Good. Now, what on earth are you talking about?”  
  
“The Seven. Willa and Wynonna think they’ve gotten all of them, but they haven’t though.” Waverly whispered-as if her sisters would somehow be able to hear her even though she was in Nicole’s bedroom.   
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I lied to them. I told Willa and Wynonna about certain ones, but the moment I found out about you, I couldn’t tell them the rest.” Waverly sat down on the edge of the bed. “What my sisters don’t know, at least I don’t think so, is the part where some humans can turn into dragons.”  
  
Waverly saw the confused look on her girlfriends face. “Nicole, part of the seven is a red scaled dragon. My sisters have been hunting down that certain kind, ever since they found out they were most ‘dangerous’ ones out there.”  
  
“Okay,” Nicole said slowly. “What does that have to do with me though?”  
  
Not wanting to look Nicole in the eye, knowing it would hurt too much to see the realization on her girlfriends face, Waverly looked down at the floor. “I think you’re one they’re looking for. Not to mention the rest of the Seven because I think they are all shifters like you.”  
  
Waverly felt the bed move and then Nicole’s finger on her chin. When she felt a little bit of pressure, she allowed Nicole to move her head, so they were facing each other.  “Can you tell me everything you’ve researched so far?” Waverly nodded and kissed Nicole’s lips-just wanting to feel her girlfriends against her own.  
  
The explanation was simple. Waverly started naming off the types of dragons that she knew about: Red scales, Horned, Ridgeback, Brown and Green scales, Widow, and Fanged dragons. She then went on to name off the Seven: Red and Green scales, Widow, Ridgeback, and Fanged.  
  
“Wait a sec, you only named off six.” Nicole interrupted.  
  
“I know, and that’s the thing. With all the research I’ve done over the last few years, I’ve only ever been able to come up with six of them, and it's driving me absolutely insane! You wouldn’t happen to know any more breeds would you?” Waverly looked at Nicole with a hopeful smile only for it to turn into a frown when Nicole shook her head.  
  
The two had been reading all the books Waverly had brought and desperately hoped that with a new pair of eyes that it would help find further information. Instead, Waverly found out that is was almost no use, and it had nothing to do with Nicole helping but because the books she had, were relatively recent.  
  
“What about the family heirloom?” Nicole asked suddenly. “Like peacemaker?”  
  
That was when it hit Waverly. She got up from the bed, practically knocking Nicole over in the process, and sprinted to grabbed Nicole’s laptop off her desk. She quickly opened it and typed in the password. Waverly sat down in the chair and began furiously typing away. She was officially in, what Nicole would call ‘searcher mode,’ and barely registered when her girlfriend came up behind her and placed her hands on Waverly’s shoulder.   
  
“Pretty girl, what did that big brain of yours figure out?” Waverly felt Nicole press a kiss to the top of her head. She felt her cheeks get warm from her girlfriend's pet name-something that always happened whenever Nicole called her anything other than her actual name.  
  
“When I first found out about you, I did a lot of research on shifters and once found an article on a myth about dragon shapeshifters.”  
  
“What was it about?” Waverly could hear the curiosity in Nicole's voice.  
  
“I remember reading that it was a curse, dating back to the 1800’s. A man, I can’t think of off the top of my head, but he cursed people who wouldn’t follow him. Turning them into shapeshifters-specifically dragons. Back during my great-great-grandfather, Wyatt Earps time, dragons were more common and a lot more dangerous. Throughout that time though, no thanks to my family, dragons have become scarce and gone into hiding.”  
  
“But what does peacemaker have to do with this curse?”   
  
Waverly pondered. It had been a long time since she had looked at the article and back then, she had to delete her internet history so her sisters wouldn’t find out. It was a risk looking it up the information in the first place with Wynonna and Willa constantly looking over Waverly’s shoulder for new information, but it was one she was willing to take to learn more about Nicole and her kind.   
  
The unfortunate part was knowing that a lot of the books and websites Waverly read about shapeshifting, had nothing to do with dragons, but only werewolves and vampires. Even the shifting was entirely different from Nicole’s, so helping her change and having it be more comfortable, was a lot more difficult when she couldn’t find the information she needed.   
  
Then Waverly remembered her research about her family.  
  
“Wyatt Earp was cursed as well, hence the ‘Earp Curse.’ He spent years trying to kill dragons until his untimely death and then the next Earp heir took over. Thing is, I don’t think they knew about shapeshifters. If they did, my sisters should have known about it too. As far as peacemaker goes, I’m going to bet that its the only weapon that can put your kind down.”  
  
"Put who down?"  
  
"Wynonna!"  
  



	10. Arguments in the Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonnus Interruptus causes Nicole to explode. (Not literally).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys  
> AH Here. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

“Jesus, Nonna!” Waverly yelped, as she slammed the book shut. Wynonna looked at her, from above a vanilla dipped donut.

“What? Old man Nedley let me in. Jesus, Haught, your pop really needs to cut down on the pork rinds!” Wynonna said, licking the sprinkles and icing from her donut. Chrissy happened to be passing on her way down stairs.

“Knew it!” She said, poking her head through.

“Why are you here, Wy?” Waverly asked, looking at her, and Nicole felt soft fingers interlock with her own.

“Willa’s cooking tonight. She wanted to have a family meal.” Nicole felt the fingers around her own stiffen and squeeze a bit harder. She knew Waverly was dreading going home. She was dreading seeing Willa.  
  
“We were actually go on a date, Wynonna. Waverly’s been wanting to see that new movie… you know. The one with… Freddie Mercury?” Nicole guessed. She wasn’t really one to listen to Queen much. She was more of a Carrie Underwood girl, herself. And Waverly seemed to like that she could get away with playing one of her songs from a Disney movie.

“You wanna go see a guy in women’s pants for two hours?” Wynonna scoffed. “Anyway, you can see Freddie Uranus another day. Willa is cooking.”

“Look, Wy… Waverly and Nicole have had this date planned out-” Chrissy started, looking over to Waverly, who couldn’t meet Wynonna’s eyes.

“Then they can plan it for tomorrow night. Come on, Wave, you spend way too much time here. Even if Red is your girlfriend. I don’t spend this much time with Doc. You need to come home.” Wynonna took a step forwards, arms folded.

“Maybe she doesn’t want to.” Nicole muttered, sick of people demanding things of Waverly. She hated when Waverly felt forced into doing something to make someone else happy.

“What was that, Haughtshot?” Wynonna leaned in a little, to hear Nicole better.

“I said that maybe she doesn’t want to, because all she is at home is miserable!” Nicole exploded, months of soothing her girlfriend and pushing down her anger towards the other Earp girls shooting out of her.

“You don’t know anything about what happens at home!” Wynonna bit back.

“Oh yeah, so why does she come and see me in the middle of the night to soothe a fucking burn and to remind her that she actually has someone on her side? Because apparently it's just Chrissy and I!” Nicole felt her girlfriend’s hand on hers, trying to cool her down before she changed.

“I’m on… your side baby girl. When have I not been?” Wynonna questioned, looking down at her little sister, who couldn’t meet her eyes. “Waverly.” She insisted that her little sister talk.

“I don’t know. Last week, when she climbed through my bedroom window so that she could have a safe space because Willa had spent the evening tormenting her and burning her!” Nicole growled, steam practically coming out of her nostrils.

“Nic, you need to calm down.” Chrissy warned. Waverly flicked over a quick look and Chrissy scrambled down the stairs to get her father.

“Willa said-”

“Oh! Willa said, did she? I’m sure she did say! What did she say? Stupid little Waverly, burned herself?” Nicole felt her blood boil. She knew if she wasn’t careful, then she’d start her transformation, but defending Waverly was too important.

“No! She said Waverly just burnt herself. So I assumed it was the truth.” A beat passed, as Wynonna looked from Nicole- now stood, to Waverly. “You need to come home, Waverly.” Wynonna tried again.

“I don’t want to, Wynonna.” Waverly’s small voice echoed around Nicole’s head and she instantly felt horrible. She had made Waverly upset. She sounded as if she was going to cry. Wynonna frowned.

“Baby girl, come on...”

“Wynonna Earp. I didn’t even know you’d come in. But I think your sister made herself very much clear, and I was rather hoping she’d show me how to make a vegan taco tonight. I hear they’re her speciality.” Nedley’s gruff voice sounded and Nicole had never been so relieved to hear her father’s voice.

“You stay here, baby girl. But don’t expect there to be any food left when you get back.” Wynonna turned on her heel and left. Nicole crouched by the brunette.

“I’m so sorry, Waverly.” Nicole whispered.

“I was more worried about you. I know how much changing hurts. And you nearly did just to shout at Wynonna.” Waverly looked at Nicole.

“I’d shout at anybody for you.” Nicole said softly. Waverly’s face broke out into a smile, and she pushed a stray hair back from Nicole’s face as she cupped her cheek.

“That’s really sweet.” Nicole leant forward to kiss the brunette’s forehead.


	11. Unexpected Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole search through the woods and end up stumbling upon something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a day late. Didn't start writing this until yesterday. Both AH and I have been busy with life but we are doing our best to keep up with our update schedule. 
> 
> With that being said, here is Waverly's POV. 
> 
> -CW

“Waves... Waverly.” Waverly turned around, almost bumping straight into Nicole. 

“What?” 

“You haven’t told me why we’re out here in the middle of the woods.” Waverly had just remembered that she forgot to tell Nicole what she had found out last night during her research. Oops! 

Waverly sighed. “We’re looking for brimstone. It’s one of the ingredients I figured out we needed for the ‘potion’ to help control your changes. Since you almost went full dragon on Wynonna a couple of days ago, we are not taking more any chances.” 

The second Waverly realized that Nicole was seconds away from changing in front of Wynonna, she knew she had to find a cure or the liquid drink to help control the changes, and she had to find them fast. 

When Waverly learned that someone had found brimstone on the edge of Purgatory over ten years ago, she figured she would have her own little expedition to find some herself. Waverly also roped Nicole into helping her on the day her girlfriend had off. 

Not that Waverly secretly knew that Nicole would have said yes anyway. If it meant spending time together, they always took advantage of days off. No matter what the other one had planned.

Waverly kissed Nicole’s lips softly, but quickly before turning back around. “You mean to tell me you have sent us on some kind of wild goose chase?”

“Nooo.” Waverly sheepishly replied. 

“Uh huh... this is going to be like the time a couple of kids pranked the Officers by letting four pigs loose in the high school and numbering them 1,2,4, and 5. They spent hours trying to look for the pig with the number- it’s not funny Waverly. We thought we lost the stupid thing.” Nicole whined.

Once again Waverly turned around but began walking backward. Carefully taking steps so she wouldn’t fall over. “Oh baby, it’s hilarious. Especially when you might have been the reason for the prank to happen in the first place.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Waverly laughed when Nicole brought her hands up in mock surrender.

“I’m not saying you. I meant me. Chrissy and I were at the mall shopping, talking about different headlines we had seen on Twitter that day. That particular prank was one of them. A bunch of freshmen passed us and must have heard us...oh fudge-nuggets!” Waverly yelled as she tripped over a branch and fell to the ground. 

“Oh look, karma for being mean to your girlfriend for giving those kids that idea.” 

“Oh be quiet and help me up...please?” Waverly innocently said. 

“You’re lucky your so cute and that I love you.” Nicole reaches out her hand and Waverly grabbed ahold of it. 

“I-” Waverly stopped short when she heard a tree branch snap. She slowly lifted a finger to her lips, signaling Nicole to be quiet. 

Nicole nodded, and Waverly was grateful that her girlfriend was able to help her up without making a sound. 

The two stayed as quiet as they could be. Taking in deep breaths and exhaling slowly. Waverly wasn’t sure who else would have been walking through the woods. Not a whole lot of people did in fear of coming face to face with a dragon. 

Waverly and Nicole stood in the same position and waited to see if they would hear another sound. When they didn’t, Nicole took a step back but froze once again. Waverly watched as her girlfriend brought her hand up to point at her ear and then outward. 

“I hear it too,” Waverly whispered quietly. “I think there’s two of them.” 

“That was quite the stunt you pulled. Showing up at the homestead like that.” Waverly knew that voice, and it definitely didn't belong to her girlfriend. 

“That sounds like Willa?” Waverly looked up at Nicole. She was about to answer Nicole when she heard another voice. Waverly felt Nicole’s hand rub up and down her arm in an attempt to soothe her. 

“Maybe answer your phone the next time I call.” The new voice sounded familiar to Waverly, but she couldn’t figure out why though.

“Who the hell is she talking too and why are they meeting out here?” Nicole asked softly. 

“I don’t know, but we’re going to find out.” 

“Wha-Waverly.” 

Waverly took off towards her sister and the unknown man. She flawlessly missed anything and everything that would make a sudden noise and give away her position. It was bad enough that Waverly had been actively ignoring Willa until last night when she went back to the homestead because she needed more clothes to wear along with grabbing her research that had all her recent notes about the Earp curse. 

“Is there a reason for this meeting, Bobo?” Waverly heard Willa ask. “I have dragons to slay and a little sister to torture for being absent the last couple of days because she’s too busy with her hand up her girlfriend.”

Waverly heard and before she felt Nicole growl against her back as she came up from behind her. Waverly grabbed her girlfriends arms and wrapped them around her waist. Hoping the contact would soothe Nicole. “Deep breathes baby, if not you’re going to start changing again!” Waverly whispered. 

“Who is that?” Nicole softly asked. 

“I don’t-” Waverly started to say but was cut off but someone.

“I summoned you here.” Waverly watched as another man appeared. 

He was tall, almost a foot taller than Waverly and his whole demeanor reminded Waverly of a snake. 

“Bulshar, my lord, what a pleasant surprise.” Waverly could hear the sarcasm in her sister's voice. 

“I have new information that will sound appealing to you, and it has to do with your bratty little sister.”

“I refuse to see her as my sister. She’s nothing but a know-it-all, whiny bitch of a child who belongs to a bastard.” 

“So do you, asshole!” Waverly mumbled under her breath. 

“I agree, but her father, Julian, is much more than that, same as she.”

“Like what?” Willa snapped. 

“Your sister’s father was a Featherback dragon, a very rare dragon at that.”

“Which makes Waverly a dragon as well?”

Waverly gasped. Her eyes widen in fear of her and the two men hearing her but thankfully didn’t. 

“Indeed… There is one more thing. Waverly’s disgusting lover of her’s is a dragon as well a part of the Seven.”


	12. Driving Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole takes drastic action...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> This chapter is a little shorter than usual. But it's because it helps to set up the next few, so stay tuned for Courtney's installment in a few days!
> 
> -AH

“Her father was a Featherback dragon? Explains why she always has to go and defend them.” Willa growled. Nicole felt a droplet on her skin and looked down at Waverly, who was slowly sinking.

“Waves.” Nicole whispered softly, but Waverly took her chance to take off, running back towards the house. Nicole was careful to mind the branches as she set off, after her girlfriend.

By the time she had reached the house, she saw Nedley in the doorway, looking perplexed. Nicole didn’t have time for his questions, choosing instead to give him a look that said ‘I’ll tell you later’. She brushed past him and sprinted up the stairs- taking two by two to get to her room. When she pushed open the door, she saw her girl curled up.

“Waverly...” She started. She cursed herself for not having sensed it on her girlfriend. She knew Rob Hicks from the store was a greenscale. She knew Malory Porrett from the Big City library was a widow. But she had never sensed it on Waverly.

“How am I one of you? I’ve never even changed before. I don’t even… my father wasn’t even my father.” Nicole draped herself on the bed and wrapped herself around Waverly. "Now my father's some guy named Julian... I don't know who I am."

"I know, baby..." Nicole soothed, stroking the girl's back, and wishing (for once) that she had her wings so that she could cocoon Waverly from the outside world for a little while.

"How did I not know?"

“I don’t know. I can usually tell. I didn’t know anything about you being one.” Nicole whispered softly.

“I think I need to go home.” Waverly said softly.

“But the sensor.” Nicole argued.

“But it doesn’t go off when I’ve been home. I don’t understand.” Waverly rubbed her face as she sat up. Nicole sat with her.

“Willa knows now. She might try to kill you.” Nicole was panicking by this point. She was scared for Waverly.

“Yeah, well… maybe she should just get it over and done with.” Wavery mumbled. Nicole felt like she’d been shot at. She looked at Waverly.

“You’d want her to kill you? Why?”

“How would you feel if you found out all at once that your life was a lie?” Waverly exploded. Nicole sat back, feeling her heart break.  
  
“Around about now, actually.” Nicole whispered.

“What?”

“You said you wanted to get it over and done with. But after all… you… you spent months coming here. Months! And I just tended to your wounds and made you feel better but is that all I was?” Nicole knew that Waverly hadn’t meant it that way, but she couldn’t escape the barrage of words tumbling from her mouth.

“No...”

“Because I love you. I love you so much, and if that’s all I was...” Waverly rushed to Nicole and stroked her cheek- whispering assurances to her- but she couldn’t feel it. Couldn’t hear it. Her blood was rushing in her ears, and her brain was becoming more irrational by the second.

“Maybe I should let them know exactly who you’ve been hiding.” Nicole said, lowly. She stood, and felt Waverly come with her- wrapping her arms around Nicole from behind.

“No, Nicole.”

“Why not! You want to die! You want that bitch to kill you and I can’t be the one to stand there and watch! I can’t!” Nicole broke down, tears spilling past her eyelids and down past her chin. She felt Waverly trying to soothe her, but she broke free. She opened the door and walked through it, making quick work of the stairs, as she walked into the kitchen.

“Dad, I’m taking the car.” She practically shouted, grabbing the keys and leaving the house. She got into the car and reversed out of the driveway as Waverly came running out.

“Nicole! Don’t do this!” Nicole didn’t listen, putting the car into drive, she sped along the road, feeling tears sting her eyes as she drove.

And she knew exactly where she was going...


	13. Accidents and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly rushes after Nicole to stop her from telling Willa and Wynonna the truth about what she is and ends up finding her girlfriend in a terrible situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy! This chapter is much longer and answers some questions you all have. Hope you all enjoy it and later on this week, AH will be back with the next chapter.
> 
> -CW

The second Waverly saw Nedley’s car screeching out of the driveway, she ran back inside and up the stairs to Nicole’s room to grab her keys. Within seconds she was back outside and jumping into the Jeep to speed after her girlfriend and from making a huge mistake.   
  
  
“No... no no no no.” Waverly cried out as she saw Nedley’s car pressed into a tree on the side of the road.   
  
Waverly pulled over, barely putting her Jeep into park before barreling out and running over to the smashed up car.   
  
The second Waverly got the driver's side door, her breath caught in her throat and her heart stop beating. “Nicole!” She squeaked out. After another beat, Waverly sprung into action and pulled the door opened as hard as could-quickly realizing she really didn’t need that much force.   
  
Tears cascaded down Waverly’s face as she pulled Nicole out of the car. The second her girlfriend's feet hit the ground, Waverly sunk down and cradled Nicole in her arms.   
  
“Don’t die, baby. Please don’t die.” Waverly repeated it like a mantra while she called for the paramedics and Nedley. 

...

  
“Somebody help her! She’s not breathing!” Waverly frantically called out as she ran beside the gurney that currently had her unconscious girlfriend lying in it.   
  
“Stay with me, baby. Stay with me.”   
  
“Stand back.”   
  
“What?” Waverly was in a daze when a doctor came up next to her and gave the order. They were making their way towards the doors that brought them to the operating room, and Waverly had every intention of going in there was well.  
  
“Miss, you can’t go there.” A nurse had stepped in front Waverly, though Waverly didn't register her there. Her mind was focused entirely on Nicole and making sure she was going to live.   
  
As Waverly began to push past the nurse, she felt a set of hands grab her by the arm. Waverly fought against whoever was pulling her away from Nicole.   
  
“Waverly, you need to calm down and stay here in the waiting room.”  
  
“No, Nicole needs me!” Waverly yelled and fought harder until the hand that was on her arm wrapped around her waist and began dragging her away from the OR doors. “Chrissy, please! I need to be with her.”   
  
“I know you do. But you need to let the doctors do their thing first.” Waverly finally gave in. The adrenaline from the morning finally catching up, making Waverly exhausted and her knees weak, causing her to crumple to the floor with Chrissy’s arms still holding her tight. 

…

  
Hours went by when a doctor finally came out, and Waverly sprung to her feet as the young doctor explained everything to Chrissy and her father. Due to extensive injuries and loss of blood, Waverly found out Nicole was put into a medically induced coma to help her heal.   
  
“Can I go see her?” Waverly nervously asked Nedley.   
  
“Yea, go ahead kid. Chrissy and I will pick up some lunch for you.”   
  
“Thank you.” Waverly gave both Chrissy and Randy a hug before heading towards Nicole room.   
  
“Waverly, just a second.” Waverly turned around and noticed Nedley walking towards. “Nicole is tough as nails. She’ll get through this... and uh... whatever happened between you two, it’ll all work out.”   
  
“Thank you, Nedley that means a lot.”   
  
  
The sound of the heart monitor filled the silent room, and it made Waverly feel sick to her stomach. What made her want to empty whatever contents she had left from breakfast that morning, was the sight of her girlfriend.   
  
Waverly felt her eyes well up as she looked over Nicole’s body. Her girlfriend's skin was much paler and had bumps and bruises littered across it.   
  
“I’m so sorry, Nicole.” Waverly took her girlfriend's hand into her own. “You wouldn’t be in this mess if it wasn’t for me... I should have never said what I did.” Silent tears ran down Waverly’s face as she sat down in the chair next to the bed. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep with her head on the bed and hand still intertwined with Nicole’s.

…

  
“Got that burger thing you like so much.” Nedley said softly.   
  
Waverly barely registered him in the room as she stayed focused on Nicole and her laptop. “Thanks.” She mumbled.    
  
“You know got to eat something, kid. Nicole wouldn’t want you acting like this.”   
  
“She’s in here because of me. Food isn’t a priority for me right now. Finding a way out of this mess is.”   
  
“Mind translating that.”   
  
“Willa knows about Nicole and we got into an argument. I said something and Nicole got upset, which is why she took off.”  
  
  
Forty-eight hours had passed had Waverly had barely left Nicole’s side. The only time she did was to get something to eat at the cafeteria, and the two times she went back to the Nedley’s to shower and grab her laptop.   
  
During the hours Waverly sat beside Nicole, she did research on what she overheard from Willa’s ‘meeting.’ The information she had found was enough to make her cry and make her dizzy all at the same time.   
  
“Waves.” A low raspy groan coming from the bed caught Waverly’s attention.   
  
“Baby, I am so _so_ sorry.” Just when she thought there were no more tears to cry, Waverly was proved wrong when she felt them run down her cheeks.   
  
“What... happened?” Nicole slowly asked.  
  
“You got into a car accident a couple miles from the homestead. An accident that should have never happened. I was upset and hurt, but instead, because of my carelessness, I ended up hurting you.”  
  
“Hey, it’ll be okay... Just lay with me.”  
  
“I should get the doctor first.”  
  
“Pretty girl, please.” That pet name had always been Waverly’s weakness, and she had sneaky suspicion that Nicole knew that too. Waverly relented and carefully crawled onto the bed, minding the wires that were attached to her girlfriend.   
  
“Get more rest, baby. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

…

  
“How’s your head feeling!” Nedley came into Nicole’s room and handed Waverly her tea.   
  
“Like I’ve been hit by a freight train.”  
  
“Well you did bump your head pretty hard.” Waverly grimaced.   
  
Waverly saw the confused looked on Nicole’s face, like she was trying to figure something out. “You okay, Nicole.” Waverly tucked a strand of loose hair behind her girlfriend’s ear.   
  
“Yea, I’m just trying to figure out why I was in a accident.”   
  
“You don’t remember?” Nedley spoke up. Concerned etched across his face.   
  
“It’s really hazy. I’m trying to remember everything that has happened since yesterday and I can’t. I can’t remember a whole a day. What if something important happened in that last twenty-four hours!” Nicole began to panic.   
  
Waverly made eye contact with Nedley. The doctor did say that Nicole could have some memory loss due to her head injury, but both her and Nedley hoped that she wouldn’t.   
  
“Baby, it’s going to be okay.” Waverly ran her hand along Nicole’s arm. “It’s just one day. It could have been a lot worse.”   
  
“She’s right. If you hit your head any harder and you could have forgotten who we are. Might even forget what you are too.”   
  
“But what if something important happened?” Nicole protested. “And just to let you know, I could never forget you guys.”   
  
“Everything will be fine, Nicole.” Waverly lied. If Nicole was panicking about forgetting a whole day, Waverly could only imagine how her girlfriend would react to remembering what really happened the morning before the accident. 

  
A few hours later, about the same time Nedley came back to have dinner with Waverly and Nicole-Chrissy would be joining them soon- Nicole woke up from her nap, and unfortunately was screaming.    
  
“Nicole, baby, it’s okay. I’m here.” Waverly attempted to soothe her girlfriend.   
  
“We got into a fight, and she knows!” Nicole abruptly said. “I had a dream that Willa knows about me... about you... tell me it was just a dream.” Waverly looked up at Nicole and felt her heartbreak at the pleading look on her face.   
  
“I can’t.” Waverly whispered.   
  
“She going to kill us.”   
  
“She’ll have to get through me first.” Nedley announced his presence.   
  
“You’ve been in the hospital for two days now, and nothing has happened.” Waverly pointed out.  
  
“Then she’s plotting something. This is Willa, your sister who hates us both and is willing to do whatever it takes to get rid of us!”   
  
“Then you lock yourself in the barn with loaded guns!”   
  
“Say’s the sheriff!” Waverly retorted. “Nicole, Willa doesn’t even know that we know what she does, so we have some time to figure it out. We just have to act like we don’t know anything about it at all along with avoiding my sisters.”   
  
“Stay at home or be at the station. Best bet is to be around people. Remember your training, kid.”   
  
“I will. Thanks dad. Thank you, pretty girl. Let just hope we can come up with something  before we no longer have that option.” 

...

  
“Okay, so featherbacks are extremely rare.” Waverly watched as Nicole took in the information.  
  
“Yes,” Waverly stated. “If I am half dragon, like that Bulshar guy said, then there’s a good chance I might be the only one left. Unless I can find this Julian person and get answers from him.”   
  
“If you are a dragon, that doesn’t explain why the alarms at the homestead don’t go off.” There was a hint of anger in Nicole’s voice that Waverly had picked up on.  
  
“When those were set up, it was programmed for each individual dragon. At the time, we didn't even know featherbacks existed, so they aren’t in the system.” Waverly explained. “Hence, never going off when I’m at home.”  
  
A moment passed before Nicole spoke again. “In all this research, did you figure out why I can’t sense you?”  
  
Waverly shifted a little on the bed. She did figure it out, and it was a lot to take in.  
  
“How much do you know about dragon bonds? Like mates?”  
  
It was subject that Waverly was curious about, but Nicole never brought it up. Waverly always wondered why her girlfriend didn’t talk about dragon bonds, but she also didn’t bring up the conversation either.    
  
“A bond is like a marriage, but stronger in a way. They're not like werewolf bonds were one gets hurts the other feels it. Though if one of them dies, that’s a different story. You feel it and from what I’ve been told, its like you die with them. Why do you ask?”  
  
Instead of answering Nicole, Waverly asked the one question that was burning inside in her mind ever since she read about them yesterday. “Do you know anything about soul bonds/ soulmates?”  
  
“Never met anyone who had one but I do know about them, yes.” Nicole stated.  
  
“What if I told you that the reason why you can’t sense me, is because we’re bonded already?” Waverly rushed out.  
  
“That wouldn’t be possible unless we were-”  
  
“Soulmates?”


	14. Visits and Dates at the Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone unexpected visits Nicole while Waverly grabs lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Sorry this chapter is a week late, but as Courtney and I alternate, we both haven't posted this week.  
> I've been ill this week and my mother's been in hospital so this was the first time I could sit to write all week.  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> -AH

“Hey...” Nicole looked around from the window to see Wynonna looking sheepish in the doorway. She had a box of _Tim Horton’s_ donuts in one hand, and a bottle of whiskey in the other. “Where’s my sister?” She asked, stepping into the room slowly.

“I told her to go get some takeout from the vegan place in town. She needed food, and I said we could have a kind of date.” Nicole said, picking at the polyester of the hospital blanket currently sitting over her bruised legs. Wynonna nodded.

“She’s got you on the vegan shit too, huh?” She pulled a chair up, and opened the donut box. “Look, I came to see how you are… and to say sorry, I guess, for being an asshole about Waverly staying at yours.” Wynonna opened the whiskey and offered some to Nicole, who shook her head. Wynonna wanted to apologise? Wynonna shook the donut box and Nicole took a Vanilla Dip, without thinking twice, taking a bite out of it, and mulling on her words before she swallowed, and answered.

“It’s okay. You were just looking out for her.” Nicole took another bite. “But you do have to listen to her about Willa sometimes. Willa can be quite cold with her.” Wynonna nodded.

“Yeah, well, I can cross that bridge with babygirl when I don’t feel like I’m in danger of losing her again.” Wynonna sighed. “Sorry. And if you ever tell anybody I apologised twice then I’ll kick your bruised little ass.” Wynonna waggled her finger- chuckling along with the redhead.

“Wynonna?” Waverly asked, standing in the doorway with a small brown paper bag. She walked around to the comfy seat next to Nicole’s bed and sat- putting the bag on the bed.

“I’ll leave you to it, Red. Wave, do you want to meet at the diner for brunch tomorrow?” Nicole sniggered to herself, before Waverly looked at her- scandalised, before she smacked Nicole’s unbruised arm. “Oh ha ha, Haught. So funny.” Wynonna folded her arms.

“Yeah, sure. As long as Cathy’s updated the menu to include a vegan option that isn’t just toast.” Waverly smiled as Wynonna nodded- not quite meeting her eyes as she turned on her heel and left.

“So, I know vegan isn’t your thing, so I got you the veggie option.” Waverly said, softly. “A cheese and tomato omelet with fries.” Waverly opened the small cardboard box for Nicole and passed her the wooden knife and fork.

“Waverly...”

“And I thought that you might like some Coke Zero, so you can have a treat...”

“Wave.”  
  
“And then-”  
  
“Waverly.” Waverly stopped. Nicole watched her with a sense of sadness. Waverly was dealing with an identity crisis and she was pushing her feelings to the side to cater for Nicole’s bruises. She looked at Nicole and Nicole reached for the brunette’s hand, bringing it up to her mouth and kissing it. “Hey… I know you’re freaking out.”  
  
“I don’t understand how you’re not.” Waverly said softly.

“I am… but I’ve already had the identity crisis...” Nicole joked. Waverly looked down. “Hey, I shouldn’t have said that. I know you’re dealing with a lot. But I love you, okay. Don’t ever think that my physical pain outweighs yours. Stop bottling for me.” Nicole cupped Waverly’s cheek and stroked it with her thumb and felt the smallest tear against the tip of her finger.

“Sorry. I’m just… I’m half dragon, and I didn’t know. And I’m your soulmate and I’m just a little overwhelmed.” Waverly smiled, and Nicole leaned forwards, kissing her forehead.  
  
“I can teach you how to do a loop the loop in the air...” Nicole joked, earning a small burst of breathy laughter from the other girl.

“I’m just scared Willa’s going to turn Wynonna against me.”

“Hey, Wynonna loves you. She’s not going to let anything happen to you.”

“What did she want? When she came in?”

“She wanted to apologise to me about her attitude. She said she wanted to apologise to you when she was sure she wasn’t going to make you upset.” Nicole said softly.

A moment went by and Nicole could see the gears whirring in Waverly’s head as she over-thought everything.

“Hey… I can hear you thinking and I’m pretty sure my dad can from the station.” Nicole smiled. “Let’s just enjoy our ‘date’.” Nicole said, picking up her takeout box.

“Nicole?” Nicole hummed around a french fry. “I’m glad you’re my soulmate.” Nicole smiled, feeling the other girl take her hand.

“Me too, Wave. Me too.”


	15. Breaking Free From the Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole is released from the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, sorry this is a day late. I've had a shitty weekend, and my Monday went from great to downright terrible! Writing hasn't been my main priority because of it, which sucks because I love writing and posting new chapters for you guys! Hopefully, my week will get better.
> 
> To everyone who lives in the United States, Happy Thanksgiving and if you plan shopping on Black Friday, drive carefully, be safe, and don't knock anyone out because you didn't get biggest tv first. 
> 
> -CW

“You ready to break free from here?” Waverly light teased Nicole. She walked over to the hospital bed and sat down on the edge-grabbing her girlfriend's hand and interlocking their fingers.  
  
“Those words are music to my ears!” Nicole leaned forward and pecked Waverly’s lips.  
  
“Hmm… I bet. While you were taking a small morning nap, the doctor came in and told me you can leave. All you have to do is sign the release forms and then we can head out of here.”    
  
Locking eyes with Nicole, Waverly could see the excitement dancing within them. After being cooped up in the hospital for almost a week, Waverly knew Nicole was itching to get out and go home. She didn’t blame her either, the hospital bed was anything but comfortable. How did Nicole manage to get any sleep on this thing?  
  
Waverly leaned forward and gave Nicole another quick kiss. “Come on, get dressed.” The brunette jumped off the bed to retrieve her girlfriend's clothes. “Unless you want to stay here even longer.” She teased.  
  
“Nope!” Waverly giggled when she watched Nicole practically fly out of bed. Her feet making a thud sound when they hit the floor. “Holy shit!” Nicole shrieked.   
  
Snapping her fingers as if she had just remembered something, Waverly turned to face her girlfriend who apparently sat back down on the bed and slid her feet under the covers. “Oh, I forgot to tell you, the floors cold.”  
  
“Uh huh, sure. You just like to laugh at me.”   
  
“Well, you’re the one who tells me all the time that you are Haught-blooded.” Waverly smiled when she heard Nicole groan. “You want to get the doctor, so we check and see?”   
  
“You are not quoting Fournier and making fun at me all at the same time?” Nicole whined.   
  
“Here.” Waverly handed the small pile of clothes to Nicole while desperately trying to stifle the laugh that threatened to come out. “Stop pouting and put some clothes on so we can go home and cuddle for the rest of the day.”   
  
“Okay. Okay.” Nicole got up and slowly took off the pajamas that Chrissy had brought her from home.   
  
Waverly tried her best not to gawk at her girlfriend. She averted her eyes and focused on anything that wasn’t Nicole taking her clothes off. Waverly could feel the blush forming on her cheeks and had a feeling that her chest, face and her ears were bright red.   
  
“You doing okay over there, pretty girl.” Nicole ridiculed.   
  
Waverly glanced over at the redhead and saw the smirk on her face. “I’m trying to be respectful.”   
  
“It’s not like you’ve never seen me naked before, Waves.” Nicole retorted.  
  
“You’re right. It has also been a little while since we’ve had sex.”   
  
Nicole chuckled. “I love seeing you flustered like this.   
  
“Shut up.” This time Waverly whined.   
  
After Nicole got dressed, the pair walked out together. While Nicole took care of her release forms, Waverly texted Chrissy to see if she wanted to hang out and watch movies back at their place.   
  
A hand pressing at the middle of her lower back brought Waverly’s attention away from her phone. “You ready to go?” Nicole questioned.   
  
The two began walking out of the hospital-hands interlocked. “Yup... I asked Chrissy if she wanted to spend some time with us when we get back. I figured we could clear our minds from everything that is happening right now... I hope that’s okay.”   
  
“Of course it is, baby. I could use a refresher and what better way than to spend it with my girl and my sister?”  


	16. A Temporary Reprieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Wynonna hang out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's a bit of a short one today.  
> -AH

Nicole sat on the couch. Waverly was asleep upstairs. Nicole had crept down. This was the first day in a couple of weeks that Waverly hadn’t got up, done everything for her and not had time to put her feet up. Nicole wanted to give her a day of rest. With her father telling her to take at least three weeks, if not more, off work- Nicole was bored to high hell.

Chrissy was off with her boyfriend- Perry- for the day, and she wanted to give Waverly a day to herself. Nicole had called Wynonna around to have a booze and pizza night. And Wynonna had accepted happily.

Nicole grabbed the television remote and flicked on the tv- to some show about a demon hunter and her gunslinger boyfriend. She sat back and rest her head on the couch cushion- just ready to…

Her eyes shot open to see Waverly clearing up. She must have dozed off. She sprang up and to her feet.

“Wave, what are you doing?” She asked softly, stopping Waverly from moving about.

“I’m really sorry I got up late. I was going to make you breakfast, and I was going to take you out for lunch and I overslept massively. I’m so sorry.” Waverly said softly- not meeting Nicole’s eyes. Nicole pushed her finger under Waverly’s chin gently- pushing it up so that hazel could meet brown.

“Hey… I wanted you to sleep in. I didn’t want you to have to have another day worrying. Which is why I called your friend… Rosita- is that her name?”Waverly nodded, and Nicole continued. “And Rosita’s going to take you for a spa day.”

“But what about you?” Waverly asked, and Nicole could feel the guilt of leaving her rolling off the petite brunette.  
“Wynonna’s coming for beer and pizza tonight. She said she needed a bit of time from Willa being so intense.” Waverly nodded.

“Okay.”

***

“Ugh… I can’t eat another bite...” Wynonna complained, rubbing her stomach. She had managed to fit an entire 14 inch pizza in her stomach. But that didn’t stop her from grabbing a donut from the box.  
“Hey… you literally said you couldn’t eat another bite!” Nicole joked. Wynonna took another bite of the powdered sugar donut, before she stuck her tongue out at the flame haired woman.

“I meant of pizza. How dare you disrespect me in your own house. I always have room to bite a donut. It’s like they tremble with fear before me and I am the Goliath!” Wynonna shoved the last bite in her mouth- messily licking her fingers clean.

“You’ve got powdered sugar on your nose, Earp.” Wynonna stared at Nicole for a moment, before wiping her nose and turning back to the tv.

“Oh, come on! Punch her! She just kissed your crush!” Wynonna yelled. Nicole had to laugh. The older girl had picked Mean Girls and Nicole was enjoying every moment of her commentary.

“You know, Lindsay Lohan can’t actually hear you, right?” Nicole chuckled, picking up a french fry and dipping it in the barbeque sauce in a little pot on the table.

“Well, I’m not going back to 2004 and reliving my awful fashion history.” Wynonna grumbled around another donut.

The door opened and Waverly walked in. Nicole looked at her, and frowned.

“You’re home really early! You only left an hour ago.” Nicole questioned, as Waverly sat down next to her, folding her arms. She didn’t answer, and merely shrugged. Wynonna looked over and frowned too.  
“Well, I’m going to get another beer… want one of your organic smoothies?” Nicole asked softly. Waverly nodded, and Nicole walked into the kitchen. She moved around silently as she heard Wynonna trying to get answers from Waverly.

“She tried to kiss me. And then she asked me out…” Nicole listened, and heard the sadness in Waverly’s voice.

“And, did you tell her to fuck off? Did you tell her that Nicole’s your girlfriend?” Nicole didn’t hear a reply, but then Wynonna seemed to confirm that Waverly had nodded. “Well then, she can go to Hell.”

Nicole grabbed her beer and a smoothie and walked back into the room. Waverly tookthe smoothie with a kiss to her cheek- before laying her head on Nicole’s shoulder.  
“I’m sorry everything went wrong, baby. We can go to the spa some other time...” Nicole promised, wrapping her arm gently around the younger girl.

Wynonna pushed the small carton of fries she didn’t fancy over to Waverly, who took some. Nicole smiled.

This was a nice reprieve from all of the horror as of late.

And Nicole was enjoying every second.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. In Order to Find Things, We Must Dig!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly figures out where all the ingredients are to help Nicole's changes but also needs help in finding them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this yesterday, so sorry about that! I wasn't feeling well and really couldn't think straight. Short chapter but it moves the story along. Enjoy!
> 
> -CW

After the mishap at the spa with Rosita, then spending the rest of that night with her girlfriend and Wynonna, Waverly spent the next few days with her nose buried in books.   
  
“I found them!” Waverly jumped up from the floor, where she was lying down and reading, and hopped up onto the bed; startling Nicole in the process. “I found all of them!” She excitedly announced.   
  
“Found what, baby?” Nicole giggled then wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist when Waverly straddled her thighs.   
  
“The ingredients to the potion that will help control your changes!” Waverly announced like it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
“Are you serious?” The smaller girl laughed lightly at the dumbfounded but amused looked on her girlfriends face.  
  
“Very serious… Just need to find them all now! Though, we do have a slight problem, but I think I have a way around it.”  
  
“And what would that be?” Nicole started kissing the column of Waverly’s neck, elating a small moan from deep in her throat.   
  
“We need Wynonna’s or Chrissy’s help.” Waverly laughed again when she felt Nicole freeze at her pulse point.   
  
“Pretty girl, I thought we agreed to never mention our sister’s names while in bed. Especially when I’m kissing your neck, and you go tell me they need to help… My mind went somewhere else with that statement.”  
  
Waverly snorted. “How about this, we continue what you just started and then we’ll get back to what I mentioned.”  
  
“You sure, cause you seemed pretty happy about finding everything.”  
  
“Nicole?”   
  
“Yea.”  
  
“Shut up and kiss me.”  
  
* * *  
   
“Tell me again why I am digging into the ground and not Haughty-with-a-body?” Wynonna complained.  
  
“I already told you, Nonna. Sheriff Nedley said Nicole could go back to work today, so she did.”  
  
“Haughtstuff didn’t want to play in the dirt, did she?”  
  
“Haha no, not really,”   
  
It wasn’t a complete lie. Nicole was at work and wanted to be there instead of digging up a hole. The only problem was, Waverly’s girlfriend couldn’t get on the property to where they were digging.   
  
Waverly glanced around the homestead and smiled to herself. Thankful that Willa hadn’t updated the alarms that went off when dragons stepped onto Earp land. It would have been an awkward conversation to have with Wynonna very early in the morning.   
  
“Stop thinking about your girlfriend and start helping me!” Wynonna whined.   
  
“You haven’t even started yourself! Get digging!” Waverly teased back.  
  
“What the hell are we even looking for?”  
  
“Ammolite,” Waverly saw the confused look on her sister’s face. “Bedrock. The homestead is cover with this stuff, just underground.”  
  
“Why do you need it?” That was question Waverly was hoping to avoid.   
  
It was getting harder and harder to lie to her middle sister. Waverly wanted to tell Wynonna the truth about being a half (rare) dragon. That information was practically eating her alive, but deep down she knew she couldn’t. If Wynonna knew the truth, she would tell Willa, and unfortunately, it would spiral out of control from there.  
  
“I’m using it for crafts. I read that it’s supposed to kinda shine in the sunlight and you know how much I love shiny objects.” The sad part about that statement was that it was true. Waverly did want to find enough ammolite to make a mobile for Nicole and Chrissy to put in their bedrooms.   
  
“Seriously! You’re having me dig so you can do arts and crafts? Why can’t you just go to store like a normal person and shiny shit there!”  
  
“But that means I would have to spend money versus finding something that is free and our land.” Wynonna began laughing at her last statement. “Did I something funny?”  
  
“I just you said our land, and you’ve barely been here for weeks. You basically live at Nedley’s now.”  
  
Waverly sighed loudly. “I know. But being here and Willa acting the way she does, I can’t keep staying where I’m not welcomed. You’ve gotten a taste of how intense she gets. Everything she does now involves dragons.”  
  
“They are dangerous, baby girl.”  
  
“What if they weren’t though? When was the last time a dragon caused any issues around here? I get they can look intimidating and scary but doesn’t make them dangerous. Look at you, you act tough when you need too, especially when it comes to family, but the people who know you, know that you aren’t that bad of a person.”  
  
Waverly picked up the shovel that was laying next to her feet and began digging. She looked over at Wynonna and saw that she was just standing there, taking in the information that the brunette had said.   
  
“Huh, I never thought of it that way, baby girl.” The sincerity in Wynonna’s voice was enough to make Waverly hope that her middle sister could someday (soon) be okay with both her and Nicole being dragons.    
  
For the rest of the morning, Waverly and Wynonna dug up different holes around the homestead and made a small pile of ammolite. By noontime, the brunette was off to see Nicole for lunch and to get a head start on finding the rest of the ingredients.  


	18. Almost Fights in the Break Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole gets a visitor, and talks with her dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!  
> -AH

A gluten free pizza had never been more welcome. Nicole had been working the daytime shift, and right now, she was sat in the lounge of the Sheriff’s department, munching on something that kind of tasted like grilled cheese. She took another bite and hummed to herself, reading the information Waverly had sent her via email.

She could hear the regular hustle and bustle of the department shutting down for the evening, but she was still there until 11pm. She needed the overtime since she had to miss a couple of days every so often.

“A carnivorous entity eating a veggie option. Not what I thought the great Flameback Red Dragon would be doing.” Nicole looked around to see Willa stood, a man with her.

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t try and play the fool. I know what you are. And since my stupid, oblivious sister is the one who wields the gun that kills you disgusting creatures, she’ll know too. And then she’ll plant the biggest bullet between your beady little eyes.” Willa snarled. The man behind her put his hand on her shoulder.

“My love, don’t let the vermin rile you.” He soothed. Nicole looked to him. Where did she know him from?

“You won’t. Waverly won’t let it happen.” Nicole tried. She was slightly worried about the unhinged nature of Willa. From what she had discussed with Waverly, dragons was all Willa could talk about.

“I don’t think so. That little brat is one of you. She’s just as bad, and I will make Wynonna see reason.” Willa growled.

“Wynonna loves Waverly. You may not, but Wynonna would never hurt Waverly. Ever.” Shockingly, Willa began laughing, and Nicole was immediately perplexed.

“Wynonna loves me more than she’ll ever love the little runt. She’s the product of my irresponsible mother’s infidelity- and that’s all she’ll be. We may share a mother, but she’ll never share the bond my sister and I have.”

“Yeah well, you forget. Your mother only committed adultery because your father was an asshole.” Willa’s eyes sparked in rage- at Nicole’s sudden outburst. She moved forwards.

“You little-” She started.

“Miss Earp, I hope you’re not bothering my deputy.” Nicole had never been so grateful to hear her father’s voice. “And Robert Svane.”

“It’s Bobo.” The man growled. Nicole suddenly realised where she’d seen the man. On the many filed reports she had to read through while she was on desk duty after getting home from the hospital.  
  
“Well, _Bobo…_ you’re not welcome in my Officer’s break room. So leave.” Nedley’s voice left little room to argue, and with a final glance and growl- Bobo and Willa departed. Nicole sighed and let her head fall into the palms of her hands.

“Shit...”

“Stay here until I get off shift. You’re not leaving here on your own. Not with them potentially hanging around.” Nicole nodded. Nedley turned to leave, before adding: “I’ll order some Thai in so we can have dinner in my office.” Nicole smiled. Thai was her favourite.

 

* * *

 

“Wanna talk about it?” Nedley’s hands twitched on the wheel as he glanced over every so often at Nicole. She shrugged, and struggled to meet her old man’s eye.

“Is there any point? Waverly’s psycho sister wants me dead, and Waverly too.” Nicole sniffed.

“Waverly called me while you were in the break room getting the coffees. She found the amoolite?” Nedley.

“The ammolite? She found it!” Nicole perked up.

“Yeah. Said she’s back at the house and fixing it together.” He looked over at Nicole. “Everything’s gonna look up, kiddo.”


	19. Soaring to New Heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole spend some much needed time together to 'reconnect.'  
> The antidote gets tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. December was hectic for me with birthdays and Christmas. Not to mention my dad fell through a ceiling above our woodshed and shatter his right heel. So I haven't had much time to myself, or if I did, my mind was elsewhere.
> 
> To make it up to you guys, here is a long fluffy chapter that will be leading into the prelude chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy reading you guys!
> 
> -CW

A few days had passed since Waverly had finished making the concoction for Nicole. As the brunette had told her girlfriend before, it was _supposed_ to help keep control of her dragon form with the possibility of being able to change on her own, pain-free.  
  
Waverly glanced over at the calendar hanging up on the wall and sighed in relief. Nicole still had a few more days to spare before the moon was full and she’d have almost no choice but to change into her dragon form.  
  
Over the last couple of days both Waverly and Nicole had been busy. Waverly tried her best to ignore Willa and find out more information on her apparent boyfriend, Robert Svane, or _Bobo._ Who would go by that name? The brunette knew her girlfriend would be busy at work along with maintaining her anger towards the older Earp. When Waverly found out about the interaction between Nicole, Willa, and Bobo, she knew it was only a matter time before shit hit the fan and their secrets would be out.  
  
“Hey pretty girl,” Waverly shook her head and smiled widely when Nicole came walking into her own, _their,_ bedroom.  
  
“Hi, baby! Aren’t you supposed to be at work right now?”  
  
“Yea… Dad cut me loose early. Said I’ve been working too many doubles and should relax. Had Lonnie come in and take over for me.”  
  
“You still want to be at work don’t you?”  
  
“I wasn’t supposed to be here until almost midnight, and it’s barely two in the afternoon?” Waverly giggled at the slight pout that her girlfriend gave her.  
  
“Aw my poor baby,” The brunette slid off the bed and walked over to Nicole. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck and started kissing along her jaw.  
  
“Maybe I can distract you for a while? Take your mind off of work, hmm?” Waverly bit Nicole’s earlobe and gently pulled it. Receiving a groan as her response along with being picked up.  
  
Waverly brought her legs around Nicole and locked her ankles together as she was carried over to the bed. Her lips descended along Nicole’s neck and part of her shoulder. Seconds later she was laid down on the bed with her girlfriend hovering over her. “I love the sound of that, pretty girl.” 

 

***

  
Hours later and a much need shower that lasted longer than necessary that also ended with a sharp knock on the bathroom door from Chrissy informing them that they were no longer alone in the house, Waverly and Nicole went downstairs to grab something to eat. The brunette did her best to avoid eye contact with her best friend.  
  
“Do you two ever stop?”  
  
Waverly blushed furiously. “Sorry.” She mumbled as she went to grab a slice of vegan pizza that Chrissy brought home. “Thanks for buying this.”  
  
“You’re welcome... so what are you two planning on doing for the rest of the night?”  
  
“I was thinking about testing out Wave’s theory on the potion. Seeing if I can change on my own.” The brunette turned around quickly and stared at Nicole with wide eyes. “What?”  
  
“Sorry, sometimes I forget you actually take my ideas or theory’s into consideration.”  
  
“Always have and always will, pretty girl. You know that.”  
  
“Blech, Wynonna was right. You two really are disgustingly cute."  
  
Waverly softly laughed at her best friends comment then wrapped her arms around Nicole’s waist. “Eat up, and then we can head out to the barn. You’re gonna need some extra strength after the _exhausting_ afternoon we had.” The brunette laughed again when her girlfriend’s face became as bright as her hair and Chrissy making a barfing sound behind them. 

 

***

  
Waverly was on her way out to the barn with Nicole when she thought of something. “Chrissy, would you mind grabbing some extra blankets just in case this doesn’t work, and Nicole can’t change back until morning?”  
  
“Staying with her all night, huh?” It wasn’t a question, it was a fact and the brunette knew that. Not once had she slept inside the house while Nicole was in her dragon form and had always slept in the barn; she certainly wasn’t going to start changing where she slept now.  
  
“Have Nicole start the process. Save on some clothes. I’ll be out with the blankets in a few minutes.”  
  
“Thank you, Chrissy.”  
  
Entering the barn, Waverly could tell that her girlfriend was nervous. She completely understood why and deep down, even the brunette had some doubts that the antidote wouldn’t work. But she had to stay optimistic and remind herself to have some faith that in all the research she did, it was going to work.  
  
“How you feeling?” Waverly cautiously asked.  
  
“Scared. Anxious. Really freaking nervous but also excited and hopeful. God, I hope this works, Waves. To finally have control over changing is like a dream come true. Hell, even if all it did were make it pain-free, I would be forever grateful.”  
  
“I know, baby. Let’s just take this one step at a time and remember I’ll be right here by your side no matter what the outcome is.”  
  
Nicole nodded in response and began shedding off her clothes. Waverly tried her best not to stare, but it also didn’t help that her girlfriend was smirking at her for leering too long.  
  
“You’re staring like a creeper.”  
  
“I am not staring, I’m admiring.” Waverly subconsciously licked her lips at the sight of Nicole in just her bra and boy shorts.  
  
“Sure and I’m Puff the magic dragon... shit.”  
  
Waverly giggled. “Clearly you didn’t think that through cause the last time I knew your name was Nicole.” The brunette laughed more at the unamused look on her girlfriends face.  
  
“Okay. Okay. I’m good... do you want...” Just as Waverly was about to ask Nicole if she was ready to begin the changing, she was interrupted by the barn door opening and Chrissy walking in with an arm full of blankets.  
  
Waverly watched her best friend place the blankets on the nearby bench and sat down next to them. She turned to look at Nicole and saw her girlfriend’s eyes darting between her and Chrissy; a tall tale sign that Nicole was utterly terrified.  
  
“Nicole.” The brunette slowly walked over to girlfriend that was trembling a little. “I can ask Chrissy to leave. I know she won’t mind. She’ll understand.” After getting a small nod, Waverly walked over to Chrissy.  
  
“Hi, thanks for grabbing the blankets for us.”  
  
“Of course... she looks apprehensive.” Waverly looked over her shoulder and saw Nicole sitting on the ground with a blanket wrapped around her.  
  
“She is. Why don’t you head back inside? We could be out here all night.” There was slight pleading in Waverly’s voice that the brunette knew Chrissy picked up on.  
  
“Yea, sure.” The defeated tone Chrissy had made the brunette feel guilty, but she hoped her best friend would understand. “I have some unfinished episodes of _Friends_ that I need to finish watching anyway.”  
  
“Thank you, Chrissy.”  
  
“Not a problem. I do understand that this is really important to Nicole and that if it doesn’t work, she won’t want a whole lot people seeing the disappointment on her face.” 

 

***

  
A few minutes had gone by since Chrissy had left the barn. Waverly sat across from Nicole with a water bottle in her lap.  
  
“You still want to do this?” Waverly asked hesitantly. “You know you don’t have to, right.”  
  
“I want too though. You spent so much time researching and finding all the ingredients that it wouldn’t be fair if I didn’t test it out for you.”  
  
“It’s your choice, sweetheart. Whatever you decided, I’ll be right here.”  
  
Another minute went by when Nicole finally took the blanket off along with her bra and boy shorts. She took the water bottle and drank it in one go then threw it to the side of the barn. Waverly jumped up and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist in hopes of helping her stay warm.  
  
The brunette could tell that Nicole was concentrating and before long, red scales began to appear on her face and body. Waverly took a step back and watched in awe as her girlfriend transformed into her dragon form with absolutely no pain at all.  
  
“It worked!” Waverly squealed in excitement. “It actually worked!” She repeated. “I’d ask how you feel but you can’t exactly answer that.”  
  
A warm puff of air and nudge to the crook of her neck made Waverly laugh and jump back to get away from her girlfriend. “Okay. I’m gonna take that as a good sign.” She watched Nicole flap her wings twice with a smile on her scaly face.  
  
“Do want to change...” Before Waverly could finish her sentence, Nicole shimmered into her human form. “Back” The brunette finally breathed out.  
  
“You did it, pretty girl.” Waverly yelped when Nicole picked her up and twirled her around. “It doesn’t hurt, and I have full control over the changing.”  
  
Soon Waverly’s feet were touching the ground again, and she watched Nicole transform back to a dragon.  
  
“Nicole, what are you doing?” The brunette asked in fear as her girlfriend knocked the barn door down with her tail.  
  
“Oh no. Nicole, this is a terrible idea, and you know it.” Waverly yelled out when Nicole managed to get out of the barn. “Nicole, don’t you dare... fudge nuggets!” She said to herself.  
  
“I get it. You’re excited that you can change whenever you want, but you can’t just fly off like that!” Again, Waverly yelled out.  
  
“Nicole, what are you doing!”  
  
“What the hell happened? Did the potion not work?” Waverly heard Chrissy say behind her.  
  
The brunette whipped around to face her. “The potion works great!” Waverly pointed up to sky. “Your _sister_ on the other hand, apparently thought it was a brilliant idea to go flying.”  
  
“The least she could have done was take you with her.”  
  
“Why did you just yell that? Don’t give her more ideas. You both know I’m afraid of... heights!” Waverly shrieked the last word when she felt Nicole’s tail wrap around her and gently place her on her back.  
  
As much as Waverly hated heights, sitting between her girlfriend's shoulder blades, watching the wings flap up and down, and the ground getting farther away, it was easy to forget about her fears.  
  
It was even easier to forget that her older sisters were hunting down the both of them as well.  


	20. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna finds out about everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I apologise for the long time without a chapter. I've had so many projects on and writer's block.  
> But I finally had the motivation to write, so I finished the next chapter!   
> I hope you enjoy!  
> -AH

“No!” Waverly screamed- as a tranquiliser flew from the end of Willa’s crossbow. She moved herself over to where Nicole was huddled, trying to make herself as small as possible. The dart had flown into her wing. She groaned in pain.

“It’s okay, baby… it’s okay… I’m sorry.” Waverly moved her hand up to Nicole’s cheek, as she wiped away some of the tears that had collected across the red head’s cheek. The dart had ripped through some of the membrane- and it was digging into the bone. Nicole didn’t feel tired, but she felt extremely heavy, as she remembered that Waverly had told her before that the darts had been loaded with a super strength muscle relaxing agent- that stopped the dragon target from changing back or flying. Waverly held Nicole’s cheek.

“You’re an asshole!” She screamed at Willa.

“Waverly! She’s a dragon!” Wynonna fought back- aiming her gun. “Or have you forgotten the curse?”

“Wynonna. Kill her, right now.” Wynonna looked from Willa- who was pushing her forwards, to her little sister- now starting to cry. Wynonna hated seeing Waverly cry.

“Please. Please don’t do this...” Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck, as she heard Nicole whine softly. Nicole’s monthly dragon-change was the only time that the concoction didn’t work, and Nicole wished she could be human to tell Waverly that it would be okay. Nicole hoped she was assuring Waverly that it was alright as she pressed her cheek to Waverly’s. Nicole whined again.

“I can’t let them kill you… I love you...” Waverly sniffed, closing her eyes and letting Nicole press her cheek against Waverly’s face.

“Wynonna! What the hell are you doing! Shoot! Her!” Willa growled.

“Why? She’s not doing any harm. She loves Waverly. You can see it.” Wynonna questioned, lowering the gun for a moment. It was enough to make Willa see red.

“She’s a disgusting monster. She doesn’t love anything!” Willa snarled. “And perfect little Waverly is no better.”

“What do you mean?” Wynonna lowered her gun completely- looking from Willa to Waverly.

“She’s one of them. She’s our sister only because our stupid bitch of a mother decided that two daughters wasn’t enough. She had an affair with one of those creatures.” Wynonna looked at Waverly.

“You’re a dragon?”

“Half… I only found out a couple weeks ago.” Waverly looked at Nicole.

“I’ve had enough of this!” Willa pried the gun from Wynonna’s hand and aimed for Waverly.

“No! Willa!” Wynonna yelled. Willa looked at her.

“Two monsters are going to die today, Wynonna! You should be happy! I’ll give you the credit. You can say you defeated the biggest challenge you’ve ever had to face.”

Nicole whined softly, curling herself around Waverly- to protect her. Waverly screwed her eyes shut as she wrapped her arms tighter around Nicole’s neck. Nicole wrapped her wings around Waverly. The dart jutted out at a painful angle, but Nicole didn’t care. She just wanted to protect Waverly.

Wynonna stood in front of Willa’s gun, as she looked at Nicole and Waverly.

“Wynonna, what are you doing? Move.” Willa said, holding the gun straight at Waverly’s head.

“I won’t let you hurt her.”

“Wynonna! Move!”

“No.” Wynonna pressed her head into the barrel. “I won’t.”

“Fine!” Willa pulled back the hammer, and Wynonna closed her eyes. A gunshot rang out, as Nicole looked away. But when she looked back, Willa was on the ground, her leg bleeding.

“I told you that we needed the featherback. And her tamed red.” Bulshar strode out. “I’ve already punished Del Ray for making the red one crash her car.” Bulshar stopped by Willa. “I’ll deal with your punishment later. But let’s just say… you’ll get a wooden reception.” His smile stretched as he looked up to the two girls huddled together.  
  
“Ah, the soulmates reunited. How sweet.”

“Who the fuck are you?” Wynonna growled. Bulshar lifted his eyes from Nicole and Waverly- to Wynonna.

“Lord Bulshar.” Willa spat.

“Be quiet, you’ve already failed me once, Willa Earp. I should thank you Miss Earp.” He addressed Wynonna. “You’ve done my dirty work for me.”

“What do you mean?”

“All this time you think your sister would let you have the glory? She’s been swapping your silver bullets for something a little less… fatal. All to advance my cause. And now I need the featherback and the red. You see… I have one of every species… apart from the two most powerful. Think of what I can create by combining the featherback with a red. And how powerful that would be.”

But Nicole couldn’t hear the next words, as the tranquiliser came into full effect- knocking the world into darkness.


	21. Choice to Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly talks to Bulshar and Wynonna. Willa gives her an ultimatum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, just wanted to thank all you for supporting AvacadoHaught and me. It truly means the world to us. We are getting closer to the end of this story, with possibly only two chapters left. Possibly! Don't quote me on it! Lol
> 
> Anyway, here is the next chapter, in Waverly's POV and what happened after Nicole blacked out. 
> 
> -CW

“Waverly, look out!” Those were the last words Waverly heard Wynonna say before she felt something jabbed into her back. It didn’t take long until she was falling on top of red scales and her world going black.  
  
It could have been hours or no more than thirty minutes later, though Waverly wasn’t really sure. What she did know, was that she was waking up inside of a large metal crate. The brunette looked around and saw Wynonna on one side of her, inside her own cage, and Nicole on the other side, in the same predicament.  
  
“Nicole.” Waverly crawled over until she came in contact with the bars and tried to reach for her girlfriend. She wished she had known how long the redhead was out for because it would have given her a better idea on when Nicole would change back to her human form. “Nicole, baby, can you hear you me?”  
  
“Your precious red dragon won’t be awake for a while,” Waverly whipped around and came face to face with Bulshar. “And even when she does, she won’t be able to communicate with you.”  
  
“What do you want with us?”  
  
“To finish off my collection of dragons.” As soon as Bulshar finished his statement, the sound of clicking filled the air; the lights illuminated the whole building that Waverly, her sister, and Nicole where being held hostage in.  
  
When Waverly’s eyes adjusted to the lights, that was when she realized the three of them, weren’t the only ones in cages. There was an array of dragons being locked up. A Greenscale, which Waverly knew was her friend, Jeremy. A Widow, who was Mercedes Gardner, a Fanged, which happened to be Mercedes’s little sister, Beth. Waverly’s friend from high school, Robin, was the only Horned dragon in Purgatory and was also captured. A couple of weeks ago, the brunette remembered Wynonna complaining how her friend Xavier Dolls, turned out to be a Ridgeback dragon and was pissed that he had gone missing so she couldn’t ‘take him out.’ They were all there, in cages, roaring out their frustrations for being enclosed for who-knows how long.  
  
“You see, little Featherback, you and your precious girlfriend are rare dragons, but I get the feeling you already knew that.” Bulshar glared at Waverly. “Combining the two of you would create the most powerful breed of dragons the Ghost River Triangle has ever seen, and what better way than to combine soulmates. Those offsprings would be a hundred times stronger.”  
  
“We'd rather die than help you willingly!” Waverly spatted.  
  
“I can’t do anything until you change, little girl.” Bulshar rebuked.  
  
“Good luck with that, shit-ticket. I’ve never changed into a dragon before.” Without another word, Bulshar walked away. Waverly eyebrows furrowed. She wasn’t sure what had caused the man to leave abruptly, but that didn't make the sickening feeling in her stomach go away.  
  
Waverly sat down in her cage and started going over everything that she had researched. She remembered the article that she told Nicole about; how a man turned people into shapeshifter back in Wyatt Earp’s era. At the time, Waverly couldn’t remember the name of the man, but after thinking about it for a little while, everything clicked.  
  
“It was Bulshar!” Waverly said out loud.  
  
“What was Bulshar?”  
  
“Wynonna! Thank goodness, you’re finally awake.”  
  
“Huh?” Wynonna groggily said. “Man, my head hurts. Feels like the time I drank so much, I ended up puking on the mechanical bull I rode into submission.”  
  
Waverly looked at her incredulously. “I don’t even want to know.” She threw her hands up and tried to get the image of her sister, most likely at Pussy Willow’s, riding their mechanical bull out of her head. “Gross... Anyway, ‘Nonna, we have much bigger problems to worry about.”  
  
“Like you not telling me about the fact that not only your girlfriend but you, yourself, is a dragon as well?” Waverly winced at the harsh tone in Wynonna’s voice.  
  
“As I said before, I just found out about being a half dragon.”  
  
“And Nicole?”  
  
“Since we were kids,” Waverly whispered. “I made a promise that I wouldn’t say anything, then Nicole and I got together, I just... I couldn’t do that to her. I love her, Wynonna, you know that.”  
  
“I know baby girl. I wish you didn’t feel like you had to keep that a secret from me.” Waverly watched her sisters eyes drift passed her face, no doubt to look over at Nicole before locking eyes again. “But I guess, if the roles were reversed, I wouldn’t have said anything either, especially if it meant the love of your life was on the chopping block to have a bullet between the eyes... So why the fuck are we in cages?” Wynonna asked.  
  
Waverly was internally grateful for the subject change. “Bulshar wants hybrids. More specifically, a mix between the rarest dragons and the rest of them.” The brunette motioned towards the rest of the dragons. “I’m going to take a wild guess, that shit-head-McGee, can’t do that until I shift, which I’ve never done before, nor do I know how. I mean, I’ve seen Nicole do it a million times, but I never once had the pull to change before. Not like Nicole has.”  
  
“Okay, so what does he expect to happen? You magically being able to change when you so obviously don’t know how?” Wynonna asked.  
  
“We’ll make her change.” Waverly whipped her head around and felt her blood run cold at the sound of her oldest sister’s voice. She watched as Willa got closer to Nicole’s cage, limping, and a sinister look on her face.  
  
“Why hasn’t she changed back? Any them for that matter!” Waverly jumped up and yelled at her sister.  
  
“The tranquilizer that I shot her with, has ammolite in it, and mixed with a few other ingredients, makes it nearly impossible for all the shifters to change back to their human form,” Willa smirked. “I have to thank you for that little sister. If I hadn’t come across the list in the BBD room, we never would have found the proper ingredients to find to make the opposite potion of what you made for your disgusting pet.”  
  
Tears began to well up in Waverly’s eyes, and she did everything she could not let them fall. “Shut your pie hole, Willa.” The brunette hissed. “Don’t touch her!” Waverly screamed as the oldest Earp got closer to Nicole.  
  
“Willa, leave Haught alone! She hasn’t done anything. Just let us out!” Waverly heard Wynonna say but knew her middle sister was wasting her breath.  
  
“I can’t do that. I have a job to do, and that is to make our half-sister turn.”  
  
“Touch her, and I’ll kill you, Willa.” Waverly glared at her sister. The words she had spoken should have bothered her, knowing that she had meant it. Not once in her life had Waverly ever been violent, but when it came to Nicole, all bets were off.  
  
Waverly could feel her blood starting to get warmer as Willa pulled Peacemaker out from the jacket she wore. The brunette knew that the gun wouldn’t work for her oldest Earp, but the didn’t mean it could fire bullets that could hurt Nicole. Her heart started beating faster and faster with every second that Willa raised her arm to aim Peacemaker at the red dragon that laid still in its cage.  
  
“What will it be, Waverly? Change or I punched bullets into your ginger butch cop of a girlfriend? Your choice.”  
  
“Willa, don’t do it! Be better than this. Bullshit doesn’t control you!” Wynonna yelled.  
  
Instead of answering Willa, Waverly held onto the bars of her cage and clenched her jaw. “Fuck. You.” Waverly growled.  
  
Just as Waverly saw her sister put her finger on the trigger, Bulshar entered the room, but that didn’t matter. What did was Nicole beginning to stir. “That’s not possible. She’s not supposed to be waking up yet!”  
  
“It’s their bond! The Featherback is causing her to wake.” Bulshar smirked.  
  
“Baby girl, whatever you’re doing, keep doing it.”  
  
“Do it! Shoot her now, Willa.” Bulshar ordered.  
  
Right before Willa pressed down on the trigger, the sound of metal clinking caught everyone’s attention.  
  
Waverly wasn’t sure why everyone was staring at her. They each had their own shocked expression, and for some reason, they all looked smaller, but Waverly didn’t care. She only had one thing in mind, and that was getting Peacemaker away from Willa.  
  
“ _You did it, pretty girl. You shifted._ ”  
  
She wasn't sure how it had happened, but the sound of the redhead’s voice filled Waverly’s mind. “ _Nicole?_ ”  
  
“Shoot her with the tranquilizer. Now!”  
  
Before Waverly could react, she saw Nicole shift from lying down to standing in the cage facing Willa. The next thing she knew, her girlfriend's long red tail was breaking the bars in half and causing one of the shards of metal to hit Willa in the leg.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are enjoying this story and would like to read more from either of us, click on our links below. Also if you are interested, I have some sneak peeks on a new story that I am working on, so if you're interested, just click [here](https://cwinter1994.tumblr.com/sneakpeeks) to read them. 
> 
> -CW


	22. The End of Everything We Knew?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fight for their lives, but one life might be changed forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’m so sorry I’ve been away!  
> I’ve had a hectic few months.   
> Enjoy this chapter!

The bars of Wynonna’s cell broke open under the weight of Nicole’s tail. She dodged the small metal bars and pipes flying around her.

  
Nicole heard the shriek of Wynonna’s sister and saw Willa cowering. Nicole lashed out with her tail, knocking the treacherous Earp across the room.

  
She turned to Wynonna, who looked up at her, before she curled her tail- letting the middle Earp fly into the air, landing squarely on Nicole’s back, as one of her wings rose to shield Wynonna from the impending metal shards as she advanced towards Waverly in her cell.

  
“Shit, Haught!” Nicole rolled her eyes as she moved, and she grunted as Wynonna dug her nails into her scales by accident.

  
Her tail broke through Waverly’s cell and she waited the amount of time it took for Waverly to recover from a few shards being pelted at her. Her love looked at her, and Nicole took a moment.

  
“Take your sister, baby. I’m going to free the rest.” She tried to usher Wynonna onto Waverly’s back, but felt the intrusion of Waverly’s reply.

  
“No! I want to help!” Nicole looked at her.

  
“You could get hurt and you don’t know how to control it.” Nicole argued.

  
“Please.” Those doe eyes, regardless of her form stared up at her, and Nicole found herself relenting.

  
“Go you two! I’ll hold off Willa!” Wynonna rolled down from Nicole, running over to Willa.

  
Waverly looked at Nicole.

  
“Breathe, baby. Push your wings downwards, and kick your legs off the ground...” Nicole watched as Waverly launched herself into the air, and she followed, looking for any sign that Waverly would fall. But the first thing that came from Waverly was a barrage of flames as they licked over the cells that held the other dragons.

  
Nicole used her teeth, her legs and her wings to hook into the grating, and soon multicoloured dragons rose from their cages and descended over the room.

Nicole looked at Waverly and then down to where Bulshar stood, watching his work ruined before him.

  
“No! They can’t be free!” He roared. But flames licked either side of him as the dragons began to swirl around him, in a fit of anger. He began shaking then, turning pale as he began shifting himself, as he turned into a fanged dragon.

  
Nicole saw, as if in slow motion, as Bulshar headed towards Wynonna in his form, and Nicole took the quick route and dived towards Wynonna, just as she turned to see Bulshar.

  
Nicole opened her jaw wide and blew a spout of fire at Bulshar’s face, as he recoiled in pain. Nicole kept her Wing to Wynonna’s side, as Willa stabbed part of the cell bar into her other wing.

  
Wynonna caught a glimpse, however, and shoved her steel toed boot hard into Willa’s nose. A crunch sounded as Willa fell back- unconscious.

  
“That’s for hurting my sister, you parasite!” She looked at Nicole, before wrenching the cell bar from Nicole’s wing and looked at the small hole it left.

“Sorry about your wing, Haughtstuff.” She said, sincerely.

  
‘Baby, we should go...’ came Waverly’s voice, as Nicole turned and lowered her side for Wynonna to clamber on, as she and Waverly flew through the flames that licked the sides of the walls and out to freedom as the other dragons engulfed Bulshar and Willa.

 

-

 

It was almost nightfall as they began to descend from the skies into the back yard of Nedley’s house.

  
Nicole dropped first, exhausted from the fight they had just endured. She let her legs collapse underneath her, as Wynonna slid off her tail. She patted Nicole’s head.

  
“Thanks for saving my bacon, Haughtfire. I owe you a vanilla dip or a whiskey or something.” She said, as Nedley and Chrissy came bursting out of the back door.

  
Nedley was in his pyjamas- a sight to see, as Chrissy had her yoga outfit on.

  
“Nicole! Are you alright?” Nedley worried, as he rushed over to Nicole. She looked up at him as she looked over to her bloody wing. It was a small hole, but it was bleeding heavily.

  
Waverly descended a few moments after, as Nedley and Chrissy took a step back out of worry. As soon as Waverly shifted back, she knelt by Nicole.

  
“Hey, are you okay?” She asked softly. She cupped Nicole’s big jaw as Nicole nodded gently.

  
“Willa stabbed her wing.” Wynonna said, looking at Waverly. “So I broke her face.” Nicole huffed playfully in Wynonna’s face and Wynonna laughed. Nicole wrapped her neck around Wynonna as a thank you, before she looked to Waverly again.

  
“Come on, baby. Let’s go inside. I could die for a good burger or a pizza.” Waverly said softly, as Wynonna, Chrissy and Nedley all moved to the door.

  
Nicole squeezed her eyes shut as she imagined changing back. She couldn’t. She couldn’t change back. She’d spent so long with Waverly trying to control it with the ammolite. But then she remembered.

  
‘I can’t.’ She hopes Waverly could understand her thought.

  
“What do you mean, you can’t?” Waverly asked, softly. And then a look of realisation came upon Waverly’s face.

“The tranquilliser dart. Willa said you wouldn’t be able to change back...” Waverly looked at Nicole, with dread in her eyes and Nicole felt her heart smash into a billion pieces.

  
She was stuck like this forever. As a monster. She was a monster forever. How would she live now? She couldn’t ask Waverly to stay changed with her for the rest of her life, what was she going to do?

  
She whimpered softly and felt Waverly press her cheek against hers as she closed her eyes.

  
‘I’m sorry.’ She thought, before she stepped back away from Waverly. Waverly looked shattered, emotionally.

  
Without warning, she spread her wings and pushed off from the ground, away from the place she called home, and she flew across to the one place she could think of.

 

-

 

Half an hour later found Nicole sat on the edge of the cliff, wings around herself as she watched the sunset from where she sat.

  
She and Waverly had flown and hiked here plenty of times as they liked having picnics overlooking Purgatory. Nicole huffed. She’d never be able to do that again.

  
She heard the beat of wings and knew who had followed her, as her girlfriend touched down and changed back into her human form.

  
The brunette sat beside her and shivered softly, as Nicole moved to wrap her wing around her- to keep her warm. Waverly reared her head on Nicole’s neck as she listened to the sound of Nicole’s breathing.

  
“I’ll stay changed if you want me to.” Was the line she started with and Nicole huffed, moving her head away, as she thought.

  
‘I can’t ask you to do that. I don’t want to ruin your life.’ Nicole sighed softly.

  
“In what way do you think you’d be ruining my life. Not having you in my life would ruin it. Having you disappear would ruin it.” Waverly argued.

  
She stood up, and changed into her featherback form as she looked at Nicole.

  
‘I’m your soulmate.’ Nicole heard echoing around her head. ‘I want to be in your life forever. I want you to be in my life forever.’ And with that she buried her head underneath Nicole’s neck and Nicole sighed happily.

  
‘I want you there.’ Nicole replied, as she tackled Waverly softly, and playfully. She heard Waverly’s soft giggle in her head and she leaned down to drag her tongue over Waverly’s neck.

  
Waverly’s eyes had turned a bright purple by the time Nicole looked back up to her, and she realised she was mirroring the colour as they realised that they had triggered something as they looked at each other.

  
Within seconds, Nicole could see her human looking hands, as she looked at Waverly in confusion. She was half leaned on Waverly, with her feet planted on the grass.

  
She looked shocked. Waverly immediately changed back, so that Nicole fell forwards onto Waverly.

  
“Hey...” Waverly whispered.

  
“Hey...” Nicole smiled, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend.

  
Within moments, Nicole felt the pull to mate with her soulmate and if seemed that Waverly was feeling the same pull as Nicole frowned as she felt her clit extend. She looked at Waverly as Waverly looked into her eyes.

  
“I love you...” she smiled softly, as she kissed Nicole again and Nicole’s clit extended to the end. She felt hot and bothered and Waverly knew it.

  
Waverly moved and Nicole grunted as she felt her extra appendage hit the inside of Waverly’s thigh.

  
Waverly reached down and lined them up and with one stroke, Nicole was sheathed. Waverly made a keening noise as Nicole began to move inside her at an even pace, as they both began to chase their peaks.

  
Nicole moved her head to Waverly’s neck and laid a soft kiss there.

  
Within minutes they began to find their peaks as Nicole breathed on Waverly’s neck and found that a small blue flame burst from her mouth and seared Waverly’s neck. She frowned as she looked at Waverly.

  
“They’re our marks.” Waverly said softly. “The mate flame. It burns a painless mark into the mates so that everyone knows they belong to each other.” Waverly gasped, as she moved her mouth to Nicole’s neck and made a mark too.

  
Nicole carried on at a punishing pace as Waverly cried out, squeezing Nicole as Nicole reached her peak too.  
Nicole fell forwards into Waverly’s collar bone as she kissed the mark she made on Waverly.

  
“I love you...” She whispered softly, leaning to kiss Waverly.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell us what you think guys!
> 
> Also, you can follow us on Tumblr: [AvocadoHaught](https://avocado-haught99.tumblr.com/) ; [Cwinter1994](https://cwinter1994.tumblr.com/)
> 
> and you can also follow me on Twitter here: [Courtney](https://twitter.com/LoneWolf_Writer)


End file.
